Gone Wrong
by OokamiJudge
Summary: When a spell goes wrong causing the brothers to wake up at Hogwarts what are they to do? Can they really be both demons from the past and wizards? sequil to 'Inuyasha Who'
1. Prequel

Summery: HP/Inu crossover. When a spell goes wrong causing the brothers to wake up at Hogwarts what are they to do? Can they really be both demons from the past and wizards? sequel to 'Inuyasha Who'.

Warnings: Yes this is a yoai, so if you don't like please leave rather then continue to read and flame me. This is definitely going to be AU and there will probably be some OOCness, though I will try to keep it down for the most part. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Judge: _pokes evil muse_ oy this was your idea here

Felix: So…Your point is?

Judge: You get to do the disclaimer thingy. So start disclaiming.

Felix: _sigh_ Fine Fine. Judge lady no own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, if she did Kouga and Inuyasha would be together just to spite each other, and Harry and Draco would be a rather cute couple. I would…

Judge: Get **on** with it

Felix: _rolls eyes_ I was working on it. So ya no sue Judge Lady you won't get much, if anything, from her if you do.

Corrected by: France Gamble

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: Prequel

A small silver haired and golden-eyed figure walked through the waking forest. The figure appeared to be a dog-eared boy of about four years of age. He was dressed in a red top with a white under shirt, baggy red pants, that tied about his waist with a red sash that held onto a to large sword. His eyes were slightly red and puffy, his stomach rumbled fiercely, and his appearance looked as if he had been walking for some time. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed as he stumbled forward continuing on his journey to find /someone/ who would help him.

Suddenly a small rabbit darted into the boy's path causing his eyes to light. He was so hungry. He hadn't eaten in several days not since the villagers had run him out; not since his father had attacked them. The next movement came from the small boy as he darted quickly forward grabbing the waiting food. After snapping the rabbit's neck and eating it raw he started through the forest again, only to be run over by another boy.

The new figure quickly disentangled him self from the silvered haired one. This one too appeared to be a boy of about four. His ears, while not quite as odd as the first boy's, were still odd. They were in the proper place for a human but were pointed. He was dressed in a skirt made of brown wolf fur that was cut at a diagonal, with the right side ending just below mid thigh and the left ending at his knee. Two bands of the same brown fur was around each wrist, and his legs were covered in more of the fur in leggings that went from about three inches bellow his knees to his ankles. Around his waist was a black sash that held in place a sword. Coming from the top of his skirt, about where his back bone should have ended, was a brown wolf tail. This all contrasted with his black hair and eyes, but blended well with his bronzed colored skin.

The silver haired boy stared up at the blacked haired one for a long moment before pulling him self to his feet. "Who are you, ookami?" he asked. His ears twitching, listening for other ookami he thought would be near this one.

"I am Kouga, and who are you inu ningen?" the black haired boy returned, his wolf tail swishing behind him. Maybe this boy would play with him; after all that was why he'd come into the forest in the first place.

"I am called Inuyasha," the silvered haired boy replied. His ears twitched again and he sniffed at the air better. He still didn't smell any others like this Kouga. "Where is your pack Kouga?" he asked knowing that he was usually hated just as much by youkai as he was ningens.

Kouga nodded back to the mountains that were a little ways off behind him. "Back there," he said, "I was just out looking for some fun. You wouldn't want to play would you?" He asked eyes wide and almost pleading.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise; Play? This ookami wanted to play with him? "What did you have in mind?" the inu asked, receiving a large grin from Kouga in reply.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"He can not stay here! What if he gets the pack sick?" a rather loud voice protested.

Sinko wined lowly, only the boy beside him hearing it.

"Don't worry. If they send you away I will go to and help you get better. I am almost as good as the healer himself and you know it." Kouga assured his silver haired brother as his father continued to ague with his mother.

It had now been nearly eleven years since they had met that day in the forest as children. About a week after that meeting they had been found one day playing in the forest by Kouga's mom, and after learning of Inuyasha's situation, had taken him back to the pack with her. It had taken a bit of talking but she had finally convinced Kouga's dad to adopt the half inu into their family and therefore into the pack. She had done it in the end however and about half a year later Inuyasha was officially adopted into the Ookami pack. His name was changed by the Alpha from Inuyasha to Sinko, as the Alpha felt Inuyasha was not a proper name for any male in his pack.

Suddenly the shouting in the other room stopped, but for one final plea from their mom, "NO, PLEASE DON'T!". Sinko's eyes grew wide; that could only mean one thing. He started to shiver - the pack had been his only family for as long as he could remember. He knew, when he was really small, he had had another one, but he couldn't remember it well at all. Their father was about to spoil that; he was going to go to the Alpha and tell him of his sickness.

Kouga, too, knew what was coming and was soon on his feet standing before his adopted brother. It was none to soon either as a moment later the door opened to reveal the pairs' parents and the pack Alpha. The boy's black eyes narrowed on the Alpha. "If Sinko has to leave I will go with him. I am a good healer, so is he, between us we can make him better and come back to help the pack," he said before the larger man could say a thing.

The alpha returned the boy's gaze "Yes, I know you are a good healer, and one I cannot afford to lose. The pack can't lose two of it's four healers, you know this Kouga," he replied as if that was all the boy should care about. "Now come Sinko; you can not remain in the pack until you are better," The alpha said, trying to make the boy come on his own. In his mind he added a silent 'if you get better' but did not allow it to show on his face. After all he was a rather good healer; maybe he /could/ cure himself of the disease.

Kouga growled at the Alpha, not willing to accept the decision, and a fight quickly ensued.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Judge: Please R&R

Felix: _begging _yes please, I want to know if I am a good muse


	2. Then, Now, & Dumbledore

Warnings: Yes this is a yoai, so if you don't like please leave rather then continue to read and flame me. This is definitely going to be AU and there will probably be some OOCness, though I will try to keep it down for the most part. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

This story takes place in fifth year for Harry and the others. But due to AUness everyone believes Voldemort is back due to the fact that two of his followers let it slip-Crabbe and Goyle-and Umbridge is not a teacher at Hogwarts; So Dumbledore is still well liked as is Harry.

Judge: Wake up you lazy muse and do your job.

Felix: Ok Ok. Judge Lady no /own/ nothing so no sue or you will /get/ nothing.

Judge: Good muse

"…" English

/…/ Japanese

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: Then, Now, & Dumbledore

Several hours of talking, yelling, and-in the end-fighting is what it took to make Kouga stay and Sinko go. But later that night after Sinko had disappeared into the forest that surrounded the pack and Kouga was left alone by himself after being knocked out, the latter boy snuck out to keep his word to the former one.

Sinko and Kouga met up some distance from the den and both quickly set to coming up with any thing and every thing they could think to try. As days went by however Sinko only got worse, he grew pale and became barely able to move. By then end of the second week the silver haired half inu could barely struggle to his feet, and Kouga was getting desperate. He had to do something to help his brother.

So he did the only thing he could think of and started throwing together a potion they had already tried, maybe they just needed to use the same one several times. But something went wrong; Kouga must have grabbed the wrong herb as suddenly the potion he was making started to bellow purple smoke. The ookami started to cough the second he caught sent of the smog, but could not warn Sinko as he was quickly enveloped in the smog and the world went black.

Sinko grew rather worried when Kouga's coughing suddenly disappeared. The other had been coughing for a few days now, and the half inu had the sneaking suspicion that despite the other's assurances he too had been infected by the inu Ookami killing virus he currently had. He had little time to think on it however as he too was quickly enveloped in the purple haze and the world went black about him as it had his brother just seconds before.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sitting in the back of Professor Snape's potions class three figures sighed watching their fellow Gryffindor as once more he managed to mess up another potion, causing the current potion he was supposed to be making to start spewing purple smog.

"Longbottom, what have you…" Professor Snape started but stopped mid-sentence as he recognized what the potion was. "Every one out of the room now!" he half snarled half yelled. There was a good bit of noise as the class quickly complied with his order leaving the Professor on his own. Snape wasted little time in clearing out Neville's latest potion disaster, and just in time too as he had nearly been consumed by the purple smog. As the smog cleared away the Professor was left with a rather big surprise, two knocked out demons.

Kouga was first to stir and after shaking his head a couple of times to clear his head he soon spotted Snape and grew worried. He was quickly on his feet and between his brother and Snape. One hand was resting near the hilt of his sword and the other he flexed, debating which would be better to challenge this ningen with. He was an odd ningen though, his smell was a bit off for what he was used to, well no matter. He was still a rather evil looking ningen and he was still far to close to his sick brother for his liking.

Snape watched as one of the boys made to protect the other. He wasn't going to harm either of them, well not yet any way, he did not know who they were. "No need for that boy, I won't harm you. Now who are you and how did you manage to make that potion?" he asked his gaze locking onto Kouga's.

Kouga blinked as the man spoke. What language was this ningen speaking? It sounded like a lot of gibberish to him. "Baka Inu" he muttered glancing over his shoulder at Sinko who was just starting to stir.

Sinko groaned, as he woke from the affects of the potion gone wrong. He lay still for a moment before he managed to open his eyes. /What's wrong Kouga? Where are we/ he asked once he was able to tell who was in front of him.

/I do not know, but wherever we are their language is a bunch of gibberish. I couldn't under stand a word this ningen just told me./ Kouga replied not allowing his focus to leave Snape.

Snape barely managed to keep the shock from his face when the boy before him spoke. Apparently he didn't speak English, and that was going to make this hard. He watched as the second boy struggled to his feet behind the first. What was going on if this one was helping the other why didn't he help him stand, and where were they from. His scowl deepened, as he turned and headed for the door where his class was waiting. "You go get the headmaster and bring him down here, tell him it's important and it can't be brought to him." he stated motioning to Ron one of the two Gryffindor Prefects. "The rest of you back in the classroom, and watch out for our…guests" he said shortly, not happy about having his class interrupted like this.

He followed after the class and saw that for once in their lives they were listening to him and were avoiding the two strange boys. He made his way back towards the two only stopping his advance when it caused them to retreat from him. "Ok let's try this again." He said allowing his usual sneer to deepen in his annoyance, these two better learn to speak english and rather fast or he would not be responsible for his actions. "Who are you both and how did you make he potion that brought you hear?" he said restating his earlier questions.

Sinko blinked a couple of times hearing the strange ningen talking. /What in the name of Kami did he just say/ he asked Kouga as he leaned on his sword shifting his weight from Kouga's body. He didn't know who this ningen was, but he wasn't sure if he could trust him; And if he couldn't be trusted then Kouga would need his body free so he could defend them.

Kouga smirked /No clue, but that's the same shit he spouted at me last time/ he replied allowing his hand to drop from the hilt of his sword. He shifted watching the other ningens that had come in with this one when he had come back, he did not like this, too many of the new ningens looked like they would defend this one. So he was not going to be able to fight his way out, not when he sill didn't know what was off about their smell.

Before anything more could happen however a slightly flushed Ron returned followed quickly by Dumbledore. "What is going on here?" the headmasters asked as his gaze shifted over the two new arrivals and then back to Snape.

The potions Professor nodded towards the two boys and then to Neville "He had another mix up with his potion and managed to create a switching potion. It switches all those caught with in it's fog with another set of it's captives in another time or place it was cast. I do not know which of these boys made the potion but one of them managed a rather complicated potion on his own." He explained keeping his gaze on Kouga.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding before returning his gaze back to the ookami and half inu. "It seems you have done a good thing boys, making something rather difficult on your own. Can I ask who you both are, and which of you managed the feat?"

Kouga growled at the bearded ningen this was getting tiresome "Noroi ningen. Baka inu goshujin nanten." He said. He didn't have to look at the half inu to know where the second growl was now coming from; he knew it was Sinko. /Don't bother Sinko. You know I'm right. You were the one who got sick in the first place./ he add before his brother could do anything stupid and allow these ningens to know he was sick.

Sinko continued to growl for a moment, but after so long with Kouga he knew he brother's thoughts; And frankly he agreed. He really didn't need these people to know just how sick he was so rather then bother trying to argue with Kouga he sighed. "Hai" he replied in response to Kouga's statements before returning his gaze to the newest ningen.

"I see the problem now" Dumbledore said after the boys had finished speaking. He returned his gaze to Snape "I suppose this means you don't know what language they are speaking then." He added with a sigh. "Ron will you please go get professor O' Mally." The bearded man stated looking back at the red headed prefect that had just brought him in.

Ron nodded and rushed off again, this time to fetch their new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Judge: well another chapter down; even if it is rather short.

Felix: yep, so please keep the muse happy and R&R. Cause happy muse chapters faster.

Noroi – Stupid

Goshujin – your

Nanten – fault

Judge: a few definitions for less common words provided for you.


	3. Understanding & Explanation

Felix: Judge Lady no own jack so no sue or you will get jack. Ha beat you to it this time Judge Lady.

Judge: Whatever Felix. At least your being a good muse now.

Felix: ya ya Judge Lady. Oh and sorry if these first few chapters are a bit slow. After about five it should get a bit better.

"…" English

/…/ Japanese

Corrected by: France Gamble

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: Understanding & Explanation

In no time at all Ron was back again, and this time he was trailed by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor O'Mally. The red haired man swept past the flushed prefect stopping by Dumbledore and Snape. "What can I do to help you, sir?" the man asked inclining his head to the headmaster.

"These boys," Dumbledore motioned to Kouga and Sinko, "seem to be having english problems. From what you said, you know a fair few more languages then either myself or Severus, and as you know, if we don't know the language, it is a bit difficult to talk to the boys."

The man nodded in understanding before turning his attention to the two boys. He took a moment to study their clothing; they looked nearly identical. Both wore a skirt made of brown wolf fur, that was cut at a diagonal, two bands of the same brown fur around each wrist, and then their legs were covered in more of the fur in leggings that went from about three inches bellow their knees to their ankles. Around their waist they each wore a black sash that held in place a sword.

The only differences that O'Mally could spot between the two were: one had black hair, the other silver; one had pointed human-like ears, the other dog ears that sat upon the top of his head; one appeared to sport a wolf tail, at least that was what appeared to be swishing at the one boy's back. Then the differences were in clothes; the first had his skirt with the right side ending just below mid thigh and the left ending at his knee, and the second just the opposite with the left side ending just below mid thigh and the right ending at his knee. After that was only their swords: the first had just a basic long sword in a red sheath tied on his right side; the second had what also appeared to be a basic long sword but in a black rather then red sheath and tied on his left side.

Well it really wasn't much help to him. It didn't help him figure out where they might be from, but it was interesting to see their near identical dress. "Hello boys my name is Professor O'Mally," he stated, wondering if they knew /any/ english at all.

Kouga's scowl, if possible, deepened further. /Not another one/ he muttered before glancing at Sinko. /This is your fault you know/ he told the half inu who made no move to reply and instead just caused him to add on a mumbled, "Baka Inu". That was until he noticed the look on the newest ningen's face. "Baka ningen," he said scowl still firmly in place. /What is so amusing to you/ he asked before he could stop himself.

O'Mally just turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "They appear to be Japanese headmaster. Early Japan, maybe even feudal era from the rather old dialect he is speaking," He explained. When the older man only nodded the D.A.D.A. teacher took that as a sign that he should try to get what he could from the boys. At least convince them to move to a better place to talk. He tried again, this time in Japanese. /Hello boys my name is O'Malley-sensei. And nothing is amusing, I am just glad that I can understand you/ he stated. It was a bit different then their dialect, but not to much, and he hoped they would still understand him.

Kouga and Sinko both turned their gaze to this professor O'Mally. /Finally/ Kouga replied barely hiding the shock from his voice. /Well O'Mally, it is good to know that at least one of you can understand us, even if you do need work on it/ he added.

Behind his brother Sinko continued to lean heavily on his sword and nodded agreement with his statement. /I am Sinko, and this is Kouga/ he stated his voice wavering greatly as he spoke. He inwardly cringed as his voice betrayed his weakness; he didn't trust this man, or any of the other ningens, even if this one did speak their language.

O'Mally smiled and nodded, "Headmaster this is Sinko and Kouga," he introduced motioning to each as he named them. Then deciding he really should get them out of here now, as it seemed Sinko was weakened somehow. He continued on in his conversation with the two boys. /This is Dumbledore-sensei-sama, he is head master here at Hogwarts, and this is Snape-sensei he is our Potions teacher. Would you mind if we continued this is some place more comfortable/ he added hopefully.

Kouga didn't need the slight prodding from Sinko to be reminded that the other was still slowly dieing, and that it was near impossible for him to remain standing much longer. He quickly nodded. /Yes, some place without so many people would be good/ he replied, allowing his gaze to drift over the students of Snape's potions class. No, he did not like his brother being around so many ningens. He wouldn't have a chance of helping him if something happened.

O'Mally smiled, "Headmaster, they have agreed to move some place more private to speak." He turned his gaze to Dumbledore.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Not fifteen minutes later, the five of them, Dumbledore, Snape, O'Mally, Kouga, and Sinko, were all seated in Dumbledore's office. "O'Mally, please ask if they would be so kind as to allow us to give them a language charm so we could more easily talk. After all, it won't do for them to be here with only you and each other to talk to.

"Of course Headmaster," O'Mally replied, turning his gaze to the two boys, whom immediately stopped their murmuring. /Dumbledore-sensei-sama wishes to know if you two would submit to having language charms placed on you/ he asked swallowing hard when Kouga's glare deepened.

/I have no idea what a 'language charm' is O'Mally, but I do not believe that I would want one put on me/ Kouga replied his voice laced with enough malice to make Snape smirk.

/It is just something that would make you be able to understand Dumbledore-sensei-sama and Snape-sensei. You could still speak in Japanese if you wanted, but you would also be able to speak English/ the red haired professor quickly explained.

Sinko dug his elbow into his brother's side and, after steadying his voice, they quickly were absorbed into discussion. /It would be good to understand them Kouga. And really only one of us has to do it/ he insisted.

/But I don't trust them Sinko/ Kouga countered.

/I do, and doesn't that count for something/ came Sinko's reply.

This went on for about ten or fifteen minutes before Kouga finally sighed in defeat and turned his gaze to O'Mally. Raising the volume of his voice, he relayed their decision. /We'll allow you to put this 'language charm' on one of us for now, but only one/ he said. The tone of his voice indicated that he was not going to argue anymore.

/Very well/ O'Mally replied before directing his attention to the other two Professors. "They have agreed to allow one of them to have the charm placed on them, but refuse to both have it at this time sir," He relayed to the ageing headmaster. /Would you be the one getting the charm, Kouga/ he asked as an afterthought gazing over his shoulder to the black haired wolf tailed boy, receiving a nod of confirmation in reply. "Kouga is the one who has agreed to take the charm, headmaster," He added to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and drew his wand from his sleeve. Murmuring a quick spell, he waved his wand at the black haired boy seated against the far wall. "There now that should be a bit better. Now we can understand each other," The headmaster said with his usual warm smile and the normal twinkle in his eye.

Kouga managed to hide his surprise for the ump-teenth time today. "Yes, I can understand you now, Dumbledore," he replied to the gray haired man as his gaze roamed over the three men again. Snape being last for his gaze to land on. It stopped their for a long moment before he rose to his feet, a low growl coming from his chest. "Would you kindly remove that look from your face Snape, or is it just a permanent look for you? Anata wa ningen no baka!" he growled at the Potions Master.

Snape's snarl remained firmly in place as he mentally applauded this boy. No one ever spoke to him like that but Dumbledore. Well, spoken to him like that and didn't get their head bit off. He held Kouga's gaze for a long moment, neither willing to back down. All around them the room was quiet. It seemed as if the other two professors, the phoenix, and Sinko all knew that this was a silent battle of wills. Snape's will to be himself, and Kouga's will to refuse to believe that this man was still not a threat to his dieing brother seated behind him.

In the end it was Dumbledore who stopped the silent battle, as he gave a rather fake cough. "If you will excuse me Kouga, but if we can continue? I would like to know how it is that you and Sinko came to be in Professor Snape's classroom." He asked gently trying not to cause the boy to become angrier, but needing information nonetheless.

Kouga snorted before finally breaking his gaze from Snape's both looking away at the same time. He turned his back on the three, his gaze resting on Sinko for a long moment. /What do you think brother/ he asked, not realizing he had managed to easily switch between his newly charmed language and his true one.

Sinko scanned the faces of the professors carefully. He sensed no real ill will from any of them, not even Snape, so he nodded. /The entire story I think/ he managed to get out before closing his eyes and leaning heavily against the wall. He was tired, so very tired. He just wanted to sleep for a very long time, but he was not going to. The sleep his body craved was not the kind he was willing to have yet. He refused to die that easily; To just roll over and allow this sickness to win. His breath was becoming shallower by the moment, and while he knew his end was coming, he was not going to make it easy on his unseen enemy.

Kouga nodded at the half inu's words and turned back to face the three men in the room, only to start growling again at the look on Professor O'Mally's face. "What is that look for O'Mally?" he growled at the man, his temper boiling just under the surface due to all that had happened in the last hour.

O'Mally gave a forced chuckle "Sorry, I was just... It was just... And you... You called him 'Brother' I was just wondering at how that had worked," the man replied. His gaze drifted over the two very different looking boys. Brother was not the relationship he had thought them to have. He had thought that maybe they were lovers or something of the sort, but not brothers.

Kouga snorted "Yes, Sinko is my brother. He was adopted into my family eleven years ago, and he was adopted into our pack ten and a half years ago. It was at that time he was given the name Sinko, in place of his former name of Inuyasha." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever, sneering out his brother's former name as he went. All the while causing Dumbledore to raise an eyebrow at O'Mally's reaction, receiving a mouthed, "I'll tell you later," from the newest professor.

"As for how we found our way here..." the boy added glancing at his brother again taking in his labored breathing, pale face, and the smell of death that was creeping into his scent, before he continued. "It started because Sinko became sick with a killing disease that affects inu, ookami, and kitsune packs. My parents found out about it before we had a chance to cure him. After about the third day we figured out what it was, and the fifth day he got sick with it. My mother wanted to let us try and cure him, but my father was having none of it. In the end he won the fight and went to tell the alpha. He immediately sent Sinko away, but not with out having to knock me out first. When I woke up later my parents were not in the den, so I left to go after Sinko; to keep my promise to come to him if he ever had to leave. We spent the next two weeks trying every potion we could, but nothing worked. That was until I did something wrong. I was making a potion we had already tried hoping that maybe it would just take using the same one several times, when I must have put to much of one of the herbs in or used the wrong one, because it started billowing purple smoke. The next thing I knew we were waking up in Snape's classroom." He said.

He had only just finished his tale when a bell rang through the school causing him to jump some, and snarl at the three men. "What in the name of Kami-sama was that?" he demanded. A deep growl came within his chest.

Dumbledore smiled. "That is the class bell Kouga. Morning classes are over now. Were you or Sinko in need of food?" he asked and received a nod from Kouga in reply. He turned his gaze towards O'Mally. "Professor would you help them to the great hall so they may eat. You can bring them to Madam Pomfrey after lunch is over and explain the situation, as well as inform her, I will be down later," he told the man who nodded in reply.

Once O'Mally and the two boys were gone, he turned his attention to Snape, who now held a rather large smirk on his face.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Felix: So any ideas on what's going to happen to our pair? Tune in next chapter to find out.

Judge: Felix have you been watching Rocky and Bullwinkle again?

Felix: No, of course not.

Judge: Ok what ever Felix. Please R&R people it make Felix think faster.

Oh and on another note I have started work on a fic that goes along with the first chapter of this one. It goes along with this first chapter of this one and explains more about Inuyasha becoming Sinko and part of the Pack. If anyone would like to see it please say so in your review and i will publish it here on FanFiction dot Net.


	4. Placement And a Cure?

Judge: _yawns and grumbles a good bit at a certain evil muse_

Felix: _pouts_ Come on Judge Lady, don't be like that.

Judge: _Glares at muse and continues to grumble something about lacking sleep due to an evil muse who wants to write all hours of the day and turns on some vampire movie promptly falling asleep_

Felix: _sigh_ Oh well, She no own so don't sue. Oh and Kouga has a bad mouth in this chapter so watch out.

"…" English

/…/ Japanese

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: Placement And a Cure?

"Well it would seem that we have two new students" Snape said, after said boys and O'Mally were gone. He hadn't missed the look Dumbledore gave the pair during Kouga's speech, the man had also felt the sudden breeze that had kicked up. After one noticed the breeze it wasn't hard to figure that it had come from Kouga, nor to realize that the sight trembling of the ground had come from the weakened Sinko, which said that both were magical. "Where are to be housed?" he added after a moment when the headmaster didn't speak.

Dumbledore nodded "Yes it would seem we do Severus. And as for housing, I was going to talk to the other heads of house and see where they thought they should be placed." The headmaster replied, but stopped any farther remarks at the look on Snape's face. "I suppose you were hoping they would go to your house then Severus?" he asked.

Snape smirked "Well it had occurred to me that they might make decent Slytherins." He replied. After all how more pure blood can you get, people like these boys were part of some of the pureblood families back then; and both of these boys seemed to already be good at potions at least.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

O'Mally escorted the two boys to the great hall where room was made for them by Draco at the Slytherin table. Draco had seen the look on Snape's face, he was planning on trying to get the boys into Slytherin if they were going to stay at the school, so they might as well start getting to know the Slytherins now. It didn't last long however at the silver haired one suddenly mumbled something in that language of theirs the other boy responding in the same one, and seeming to disappear only to reappear beside Professor O'Mally.

"O'Mally, we need to go. My brother needs a place to rest." Kouga told the Irish professor and after receiving a nod made his way back to Sinko's side. /He will be here soon brother/ he told the half inu as he stood behind him when he noticed that he was starting to slip backwards some.

Sinko nodded in reply to Kouga, but his gaze was focused on the boy who was sitting next to them. His hair was white as snow, he wore robes of black, his eyes were black, his nose was slightly large for his face, and to complete the image on his chest he wore a gold badge with a large "P" on it. The hanyu watched the boy for long moment before getting rather annoyed at his staring /Ok you stupid boy why are you fucking stair…/ but he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see a smile on his brother's face /Oh ya/ he mumbled remembering that the offending ningen wouldn't be able to understand him. /You better find out what he problem is now Kouga or that boy is going to end up with a broken nose./ he told the Ookami shortly.

Kouga smirked /Of course brother. One explanation coming right up/ he teased Sinko before redirection his attention to the boy in question. "Do you have a problem fucking Ningen? Or did you just enjoy staring at my brother?" He snarled at the white haired Slytherin boy.

Draco merely returned Kouga's smirk with a sneer of his own "No wolf boy, I do not have a problem. But you will if you keep that up. I am Draco Malfoy, and a perfect in the Slytherin house." He countered standing up to face Kouga.

/His name is Draco, and he seems to believe he is important because he is something called a 'perfect'/ Kouga relayed to Sinko as he kept his gaze fixed on Draco's. "Oh I will, will I?" Kouga countered raising an eyebrow at the pale and rather frail slip of a boy before him.

"Yes you will. And if you are going to be insulting me you should at least say it in english." Draco countered, but what ever else he was going to say was cut off by the appearance of Professor O'Mally. "Good day Professor." The blond added before he turned heading from the great hall.

O'Mally turned his attention to Kouga and Sinko once Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had left the room. He raised an eyebrow /You were not fighting were you/ he asked the boys. His only reactions were Sinko refusing to meet his gaze properly, and a snort from Kouga with a mumbled/not yet/. O'Mally sighed /There is to be no fighting boys. Especially in the great hall./ he chided them before suddenly noticing how much Sinko seemed to be leaning on Kouga. /Lets get you out of here and to Madame Pomfrey./ he told them before striding towards the exit.

Sinko quickly struggled to his feet, he was not going to have to do this much longer, his sickness should probably have the last of him by the end of the week. He followed after O'Mally sensing Kouga's presence behind him the entire way. He knew Kouga was there in case he needed the help, and while it was good to know he hated that this was how it had to be. He wanted to be back with the pack, he wanted to die with them, to know that he was with his family when he died. No instead he was going to be here, in this place with this ningens. He suddenly missed his mother, and father, a good bit he wanted them back.

O'Mally made short work of getting them to the hospital wing and with a quick call of "Madame Pomfrey!" the man had a short plump woman coming their way from a door not to far away. After they had gotten Sinko onto one of the beds O'Mally finally decided to answer the woman's questions. "This is Sinko. He can't speak english. He is rather sick, what with we do not know though Kouga can tell you his symptoms, and he is in dire need of your help." He told the mediwitch.

The woman nodded "Thank you Professor, I will take care of him now." She said waving the man away. Once the professor was gone she made her way back towards Sinko only to be stopped by the boy who had come in with him. "If you will excuse me, but I need to treat him." She told the black haired boy as she rested a hand on her hip and stared at the boy.

When the boy didn't move and would not allow her to pass she changed tactics "Kouga was it not?" she asked only receiving a nod in reply. "Well Kouga did you want Sinko to die?" she asked this time receiving a shake of the boy's head. "Then why will you not let me see to him? I am a doctor of sorts and can help fix him." She said calmly.

Kouga shook his head again "I'm sorry but I can not allow you near him. He does not like having to be here as it is, and he does not want to be poked and prodded by some ningen he does not know. Now you are going to back away or i am goign to have to kill you." He replied just willing the woman to leave them be. He just wanted his brother to die in piece as he wished, and to follow him as soon as he could. Yes he was dieing as well, he knew he was. He had started showing signs of the disease about a week ago, but luckily had managed to hide it from his brother as of yet.

The nurse frowned "I'm sorry but I do not know what I ningen is. And I do not wish to poke and prod him, I want to make him better. Which I might add you could help me with if you would tell me what symptoms come with this sickness of his." she replied ignoreing the death threat

"A ningen is what you are human, and I know that you can not help he. The packs have tried for generation and still been unable to cure anyone of this. Sinko and I being the foolish ones we were though thought we could, but we have failed." Kouga replied a slight frown and a sadness of his eyes flicking over his face for a few seconds. "Though if you insist I can tell you how to know the canine death if you see it." He added before looking over his shoulder at Sinko.

After a long moment he returned his attention to the woman before him and took a deep breath. "The disease starts out as a small case of irritated skin. After a couple of days the coughing and wrenching set in. This is followed by a paleness of the sick canine, which also comes with physical weakness. The final stage is a lose of senses: touch and taste are first to go; then sight; then smell; and finally hearing. The final loss is soon followed by certain death." He paused again.

After another short pause he continued "Sinko is nearing the final stage of the sickness." He stated in bland tones before a silent cough racked his body.

On the bed he was protecting Sinko sat, he knew what his brother said without needing to be told. He was telling what had and was to happen to him before he was finally allowed to die. When Kouga had finished however and then suddenly doubled over in coughing something finally clicked in his mind. /Why didn't you say something? You are sick to, and it's all my fault. You should have listened to the alpha and stayed with the pack, now you will die to./ he said in a voice barely above a whisper as he fought hard to keep back his tears.

His brother was dieing, and it was all his fault, he couldn't have just taken his own life or left the pack when he had found out he was sick. That was how it was supposed to be, if you found out you had the killing sickness you were to take your life, leave your pack, or do both. It was for the good of the pack that this was the understood way of dealing with the sickness. He could not leave it be though and had put it off until his brother, mother, and father had found out he was sick. Then to make things worse he had dragged his brother to death with him when he allowed his to be so close to him when he was sick.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Why thank you Headmaster. I am honored you would allow me this chance." Snape said before turning to acknowledge the reentrance of Professor O'Mally with a sneer.

"Wasn't their something you needed to explain O'Mally?" Dumbledore stated calmly not wanting this to become a battle for any reason.

O'Mally nodded "Yes sir. Well it would seem our new students are Demons Headmaster; Ones from feudal Japan if I haven't missed my mark. They appear to be an Ookami and an Inu, or another words a wolf demon and a dog demon. It would seem Sinko was adopted into Kouga's pack when he was younger, and upon that time had his named changed so that he was made to seem less Inu, and less insulting, as Inuyasha litterly means demale dog demon. In legends the Ookami and the Inu had not usually been the best of friends, so that Sinko was brought into the pack was in it's self quite amazing. It would explain why Kouga is defending him so much, even after having his named changed from that of an Inu to an Ookami Sinko has probably always had a rough time with nonmembers of the pack. Even more so if they were members of another Ookami or Inu pack, though Kitsune-or wolf demons-would have bothered him as well. He would have been an outcast his entire life when he was not with his adopted pack." The man explained.

Dumbledore nodded, he did not know much about demon mythology so the slight background would be a bit of help in dealing with the boys, and only reinforced the earlier decision he and Snape had made to keep them in the same house. "Well then shall we go and see how Poppy is fairing with them?" he asked as he stood up and indicated that they should precede him out of his office.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

/Fuck, no brother I am not goign to fuckign argue with you right now. She can worry about me later, let her try and help you now. I am still well enough and you know that there is nothing she can do to cure either of us so there is no reason for me to inform her I am sick as well. So i am not going to fuckign tell her./ Kouga countered his voice remaining even, but holding an acid tone.

Just out side the door O'Mally's eyes widened slightly "That would explain a good bit." He mumbled catching the comment as they cracked the door open. Seeing the look on the Headmaster's face the DADA professor smiled a bit "Sorry sir forgot they weren't speaking in english. It would seem that Kouga is sick with what ever Sinko has, and Sinko is angry that Kouga won't tell Madame Pomfrey that he is sick as well." The red head explained.

After receiving a nod from bother Dumbledore and Snape he pushed the door the rest if the way open and they made their way in. /That is something you should really tell us Kouga, we do not appreciate it when students hide things from us./ O'Mally said sternly his gazed locked on Kouga.

Kouga didn't bother to ask what O'Mally was taking about, but he did object to the man's assumptions. "First O'Mally neither I nor my brother are students, at this what ever it is. And since we are not I could care less what you have to say you worthless ningen..." but what ever else the black haired boy was going to say was cut short by a low growl from Sinko.

Wanting to get this situation over as quickly as possible the mediwitch spoke up again. "I thank you for outlining the symptoms Kouga, and I believe I know what it is your brother may have and I should be able to have him fixed up in no time." She said before she headed over to a set of shelves and started pulling out different vials.

Dumbledore watched the two boys for a moment and seeing as they were once again talking together in Japanese with hushed voices he decided it would be safe to allow them their time together. So instead he turned his attention towards Madame Pomfrey "It might do good to see if you can find two potions Poppy. Kouga seems to be sick as well, just hiding it from us all." He told the nurse, earning himself a scowl from Kouga.

A few moments later Madame Pomfrey came back over to the two boys caring two vials of a purple liquid handing one to each of them. "Drink it all, and then try and get some sleep. By morning you should both be better and ready to get back to classes." She stated trying to usher Kouga into a bed not far from Sinko's.

Kouga glared at the woman "I am not moving from this spot, I am going to stay here with Sinko." He stated sitting on the end of the half Inu's cot earning a reply of /Nani/ from said inu. /This lady wants us to drink this. She says it will make us better by morning. She is also trying to move me to that other cot./ Kouga replied motioning to the offending nurse and cot.

Sinko nodded and after sniffing at the offered potion turned in down in one gulp, causing Kouga to do so shortly after words. The inu yawned as a warm and sleepy feeling quickly washed over him causing the empty vial to slip form his hand and onto the ground shattering. /This feels nice. So warm/ he murmured yawning again /Don't leave me brother/ he added as he slipped into a deep sleep.

/Don't worry brother, I would never leave you./ Kouga replied shifting his position so that he was more comfortable. 'Sinko must be rather sick, acting like such a lost child, and asking me to stay here' the ookami thought as he tried to top him self from yawning. It didn't help much however as he too soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Judge: Yep another chapter done, hopefully just one more before the story starts picking up a bit.

Felix: Yep that's if I let that happen. Well either way please R&R.


	5. Meetings & More Explanations

Judge: _Glares daggers at Felix_ Well?

Felix: _Laughs nervously_ Guess I kept her up to long again. Heh. Well she no own, so no suing. _Backs up from the irate writer very very slowly_

"…" English

/…/ Japanese

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: Meetings & More Explanations

Kouga awoke with a start, something was wrong. Why couldn't he smell the pack, and what was he laying on. He bolted out of the cot he had been moved to after he had fallen asleep and was immediately on the defensive, where was he. Suddenly he spotted Professor O'Mally, and the previous day's events came back to him. Now he was frantic, though he managed to hide it, where was Sinko. The growl that came from him immediately drew the attention of O'Mally and Madame Pomfrey.

"So you are awake then. Good." The nurse said making her way over to him then quickly making to start checking him over.

Kouga growled louder as this woman advanced on him. "Who ever you were again I don't care, but if you do not tell me where my brother is this moment you better know how to reattach your head to our body." He growled out at the woman as he flexed his claws.

Deciding to steep in before Madame Pomfrey got angry at the boy again O'Mally made his way over "Sinko is in the great hall. We finally convinced him to go eat just a few moments ago. He had been awake for just a bit and his stomach was growling rather loudly. So we assured him we would send you to meet him once you woke up, and he finally agreed to go eat."

Kouga glared at O'Mally, but without a farther word to either he was out the door and on his way to the great hall. In record time he stopped in the arch way of the open great hall doors glaring at the sight before him. His brother was growling at the Draco kid they had met the day before, and it looked as if the half inu was about ready to tear the white haired boy's head off. Making his way to Sinko side he kept his gaze firmly on Draco's snarling face as he spoke to his brother. /What did he do this time brother/ he inquired.

Sinko's growl disappeared as he turned his gaze on his brother. /He was staring at me/ he replied crossing his arms over his chest with a snort /AGAIN/ he added stomping his foot to emphasize his announce even more.

Kouga smirked /Don't worry Inu Ningen. I will see what I can do about it./ he added to Sinko. After receiving a snort in reply as his brother walked off to a table behind them he made his way over to Draco. He circled the boy a couple of times before speaking. "What did I tell you about staring at my brother? Do you just like annoying him?" he said before stopping behind the white haired perfect and standing nearly flush to his back. "Or maybe you just like what you see? Is that it Draco? Do you want to have your way with my brother?" he asked in a barely audible whisper before steeping away and heading to an empty seat beside Sinko.

Draco stared after Kouga, barely managing to hide his shock. He wanted to do no such thing, after all he was /not/ gay. He snorted before making his way back over to the Slytherin table. "How stupid can they be. They are obviously mudbloods, and moronic ones at that." He commented to the table in a loud voice causing the rest of the table to snicker.

Sinko however was rather pleased. He had liked the look the boy's face had held before he had regained his composure. /Good one Brother/ he commented before looking around as his shoulder was tapped. He was greeted by a green eyed black haired boy with an odd scar on his forehead. The half inu couldn't help it, the scare was just interesting, and before he could stop him self he was running one clawed finger down the strange mark. /Ask him where he got this/ Sinko commented not bothering to look at Kouga, but knowing he was listening.

Kouga looked over at the boy, and scar, in question. He raised an eyebrow at the look on the boy's face, but quickly brushed it off, like he really cared. "My brother was wounding how you had gotten such an odd mark. Neither of us know of any weapon that can make such a scar." He commented as he returned his gaze to his food, picking at it some.

The green eyed boy turned his gaze to the two people across the table from him. Receiving a shrug from both slightly shocked and worried looking people he returned his attention to the silver haired newcomer before him. "Well you can tell him I got it from a powerful and evil wizard when he tried to kill me" the boy replied.

/He says he got it from some evil wizard who tried to kill him/ Kouga relayed to Sinko before shoving another bit of food into his mouth and gazing over his shoulder at Draco.

Sinko nodded in understanding. /So he is a fighter like us. Would you ask him what his name is? Or better yet ask if he can do that charm thingly like you got. It doesn't seem to be bad, and it would help me talk to these people better instead of having you ask them all the time./ he replied turning a pleading gaze on Kouga.

Kouga didn't even have to see the look to know that it was on Sinko's face /Fine/ he replied with a sigh, he was never very good at saying no to Sinko. He turned his gaze back to the green eyed black haired boy "Would you by chance know how to cast a 'language charm'?" he asked earning his a rather stunned look.

"Well that was not what I had been expecting." The boy mumbled gazeing at the two people across the table again. Then returning his attention back to Kouga he shook his head "No that isn't one we've learned yet. It can really mess up someone if you do it wrong so they save it for sixth or seventh years." He replied.

Just then the frizzy haired girl that he had spoken to spoke up "I know it." She said with a proud look on her face. Then noticing Kouga's look she added "I can't do it though. Students are not supposed to use magic outside of class." She added backing up slightly on her bench as Kouga's scowl deepened and he began to growl.

"It is quite alright Miss. Granger you may do a bit of magic this one time" O'Mally said having finally made his way to the great hall, just in time to here Sinko's request to Kouga.

The frizzy haired girl nodded and pulling out her wand muttered a quick phrase and pointed it at Sinko. "There." She said with another proud smile "That should have it for you." She stated to the half inu as O'Mally headed for the teacher's table.

Inuyasha blinked as the gibberish the girl was saying made since to him. "Well yes I did" he replied /so they do make since now and again/ he added to Kouga not even realizing had had switched languages. Then turning his gaze from the girl he stared at the boy with the odd scar. "So what is your name?" he asked "And what wizard could do something like this?" he added tracing his finger along the scar again.

The other boy half smiled "So you really don't know who I am then?" He said making it more statement a happy then question. "My name is Harry Potter, and the wizard who could cause that goes by the name of Voldemort" he stated earning him glares from several of the people at the table.

Sinko nodded "Hello Harry, I'm Sinko and this is Kouga" he said motioning to the Ookami beside him. Just then he seemed to notice something and glared over at the Slytherin table "Ok what is up with that boy." he sneared "Kouga he's staring /again/." The half inu added practically wining at the ookami.

Kouga glanced over his shoulder at said Slytherin and shrugged after giving him a smirk "Don't worry about it Sinko I think that the baka just likes you is all."

Sinko paled "Nani? What makes you think that?" he replied turning his gaze onto Kouga hoping this was a darn good explanation as he had no interest in being anywhere near any gay people. Especially any gay people who liked him, and staired at him like they wanted to kill him.

"The stupid look he got on his face when I suggested it as a reason for his staring. Then the fact that he had to go back to his table and make a joke about it." Kouga replied with a shrug.

Sinko nodded, while it didn't help him, at least it would make since, and was much better then his original thought that maybe Kouga thought that /he/ liked Draco. "So that's what you said that gave him that look." He replied after a brief pause and giving the white haired boy at the table behind them a smirk of his own. After a moment he returned his attention back to Harry, only to be stopped from what he was about to say by the look on Harry's face.

Harry had nearly choked on his drink when Kouga's suggestion had come been said. The thought of Draco with /anyone/ mustless this silver haired boy before him was just disturbing to him. Why the thought of it being-what had he said his name was, Sinko that's right-Sinko made it even worse he didn't really know, but it did. After clearing his throat a couple of times he smiled at the half inu and spoke up again. "It is good to meet you Sinko, and you as well Kouga. These are my friends Ron and Hermione." He stated motioning to each as he named them.

It didn't take long before breakfast was over, especially as the four boys and Hermione were talking most of the time, and the bell rang signaling the start of the first classes of the day. Once everyone was gone Sinko and Kouga just sat talking at the now vacant Gryffindor table, until the sound of approaching foot steeps halted them.

"It is good to see you both up and well, now if you would follow me I have some thing to discuss with you back in my office." Dumbledore stated as he walked past the chatting pair and out of the great hall.

They seemed to consider his words for a moment before standing to follow him. Arriving in his office Sinko took the seat in from of the headmaster's desk and Kouga stood beside him watching the elderly man closely. "So what did you want to talk about Dumbledore?" Kouga asked when he didn't speak up.

"Well, first I am going to welcome you to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. You are both now officially students, and will be placed into the Slytherin house. You can report to Draco Malfoy or Professor Snape later to get your room assignment and if you are having any problems they are their to help you." The headmaster stated giving them a moment to take this in. "Next however I am going to need to test you both before it can be decided which classes you will need to go into. So before we start are their any questions?" he asked shifting his gaze from one boy to the other.

Sinko nodded "Yes, I do. Who is Voldemort? How did he give Harry that scar? Is Voldemort really that strong and where is he is he is so strong?" he asked.

Dumbledore, well not exactly what he had meant but it would work he supposed, and it would save the trouble of explaining it later.

So it was that the next hour or so was spent explaining to the two boys about Voldemort, the death of Harry's parents, the resurrection of Voldemort last year, and the student he had already killed.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Judge: Yes I know it's a good bit short, but I hadn't originally meant to write this chapter. Instead It just so happened that a certain muse decided that he wanted it written. So ya.

Felix: Please R&R

Judge: and Not to worry the next one won't be too long in coming. And on another note the first chapter of the other story is up now, It's call Inuyasha Who. Yes I know bad name, but the best I could come up with.


	6. Testing, Teasing, and Shopping

Judge: _Glares at the evil muse _No more interruptions you hear me

Felix: Heh. Um ya sure Judge Lady.

Judge: Good, now do your job.

Felix: Judge Lady no own so no sue. _Tries to walk away quickly while whistling_

Judge: Felix?

Felix: …

Judge: Felix! What did you do now you baka muse? _Stalks after said muse with an evil 'you are so dead' look_

"…" English

/…/ Japanese

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 6: Testing, Teasing, and Shopping in Diagon Alley

Explanations finally out of the way Dumbledore was ready to get on with things. "Ok now we will start with the basics." He stated retrieving a book form the stack beside him. "This is the book our firstyearsare using for Herbology. Lets see how many of the plants you can identify and names uses for." He stated before starting at the front of the book and working his way through the book.

Glancing over his notes as he finished he was rather surprised, both boys had known a name-not necessarily the magical name though-for nearly every plant in the book, and had been able to give at least two or three uses for those that had them. "You both seem well versed in plants." He commented as he pulled out the second year Herbology book.

"It was part of our training. We were going to become pack healers" Sink replied with a shrug. Most of the plants had been ones any pup would have known, ones for small aches and pains and such.

Dumbledore nodded before starting the same processes with the second book as he had the first; Which was finished much faster then the first had been. Deciding to continue without comment he moved onto the third, fourth, and fifth year books for the class before finally stopping them. "Well it would seem you boys are as versed in plants as our fifth year Herbology students, and even more so then most of them in the number of uses you know for the plants." He stated watching for their reaction.

Both boys shrugged "Like he said it was part of our training. We have been training for about five years now, and still had another five to go before we could become real pack healers. Part of the training was learning the names of plants and what theyare good for." Kouga replied in a 'ya so what' tone.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow well if their training was this good in some areas already then perhaps they wouldn't need quite as many classes as he had thought to catch up to the other fifth years. "Very well what else were you both trained in?" he asked seeing what else he could get out of the way easily.

"These potions of yours are easy enough." Sinko replied suddenly holding a third year potions book in his hands.

"Your Divination and Astrology are incredibly useless and I would never take such a class." Kouga added dropping the books to said classes on the floor beside him.

/This looks fun/ Sinko said switching to Japanese in his excitement, he had added the first through fourth year potions books to the book pile between himself and Kouga and picked up the chomping care of magical creatures books. Some how he had managed to subdue the book with out any instruction and was flipping through the pages. He held the book out to Kouga /See/ he added pointing to a picture in the book.

Kouga nodded "Yes quite interesting," he replied his eyes scanning the words on the page "..a Unicorn is it? I suppose this means you want to go to this class if you can then?" he added careful to keep to english so that the ningen could understand them. After all he didn't need to make this ningen get that stupid O'Mally person again.

Inuyasha nodded with a smirk, some of the things in this book looked fun, and mean. Maybe he would get to play with those animals. He sat the care of magical creatures and fifth year potions books back on the desk and started through the pile again, but this time it was Kouga who found something interesting.

"Here is one for you Sinko" Kouga said handing over a first year transfiguration book opened to a page on turning needles into matches.

"Ooh can we do that too. I like that." Sinko said excitedly flipping through the book before adding it to the books they liked and didn't already know the entirety of.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

About an hour later the boys had gone through the entire stack of books from first through fifth years, and the pile on the Headmaster desk was considerably smaller. "So this is this what you all don't know and would like to take?" the old wizard asked looking from one boy to the other.

"Hn" Kouga replied gazing over the books on the desk. Well it really wouldn't be that bad to be in this school thing, they seemed to have some fun stuff here. Anyway no one could be as bad as Helan-the pack healer they had been training under for the past five years-had been, they just couldn't be. Especially if the worse they had to offer was that Snape person, as he was really nothing, all bark and no bit Kouga could just tell.

Sinko nodded "What he means is yes." He translated for Dumbledore. All the ones they had finally come up with had seemed so much fun, and from what the old ningen had said most of them wouldn't be /too/ hard to get caught up to the others who were as old as they were. The other, what did he call them fifth years? Yes that was it. It wouldn't take them to long to catch up to the other fifth years especially if they got help from that annoying Draco kid who for the past two days was always staring at him. Well if that's what it took, that's what they would do, and maybe Kouga could make him stop staring so much.

Dumbledore shifted his gaze from one boy to the other then to the paper in his hand that held their course schedules, "Very well then we shall get you to Diagon Alley either later today or tomorrow so you can start your classes on Monday and only be three weeks late in getting started." He stated motioning Sinko to stand for Kouga had remained so since he had come into the office earlier. "For now though.." on his desk a bell rang for the fifth time that day "..it is time for lunch. So why don't you both go have some food and someone will talk to you more afterwards. Oh and please sit at your house table for meals from now on." He added as the two demons disappeared out of his office door.

Sinko and Kouga chatted about the new classes they had chosen form the large stacks of books that the ningen had had for them, and about the look on his face when they were able to read through them so fast. It had been rather funny, and they had discovered that apparently their speed was a good bit greater then that of these ningens. Entering the great hall Kouga preceded Sinko and made his way over to thetablethat Draco was seated at. That should be that house table thing that they were supposed to sit at, as least since they had been told that Draco was in their house.

Kouga smirked at the momentary look on Draco's face as he took and empty seat directly beside the white haired boy. "Remember no staring Draco, or I might just let the rest of the table in on your little secret" the ookami murmured as he sat down and started putting food onto his plate.

Sinko took the seat directly beside his brother, and was pleased to notice that Draco's gaze was already off of him. He didn't know what Kouga had done or said to him but he liked how well it was working. He quickly piled food onto his plate, and ignoring the looks from the other's around the table began to scarf it all down together earning him more then a few 'yuck' s and 'gross' s from the other Slytherins.

"So are you both Slytherins then?" Draco asked once Kouga, Sinko, and most of the table had finished lunch. He was eyeing up the two boys, he really didn't know much about either of them, but the best he could tell they were about his age. If that was the case that meant fourth or fifth years, and if they were fifth years…Merlin was he in so much trouble.

"Yes" Kouga replied "Dumbledore said that we both would be and helped us pick out some classes for the past two hours or how ever long it has been since the morning meal. He said that we will be in mostly fifth year classes as that is what we really should be if we had started here when we could." He added drinking the rest of his juice before half slamming his glass on the table. Then turning his gaze to Draco added "Which he said mean that we get to get a nice tour from you, and that we will be staying with you as the other two fifth year Slytherins are now other wise engaged." He said with a 'humph' indicating his displeasure at Crabbe and Goyle's new engagement.

Draco had suspected as much. "Yes of course." Draco replied curtly as he stood up "Very well then shall we go, after all this is going to take just a bit of time." He stated motioning towards the exit to the hall. As they exited Draco started a rather tone less monologue that would last most of the tour. "The five tables in there are for different houses, just now you at the Slytherin table and earlier you were with the Gryffindors, beyond them are the Ravenclaws and beyond us is the Hufflepuffs. The last table is for the professors and any guests we may have." He stated as he led them out side.

Nearly an hour later the tour was nearly over finally. "This is your common room." Draco stated motioning to an expanse of empty wall"Just give it the password and it will let you in." he added. "Pure Bloods" the white haired boy said causing part of the wall to shift and he quickly made his way through it followed by the two boys. He didn't really stop in the main room and instead lead them up the boy's stair case and through a door labeled 'Fifth Years'.

Kouga looked around the large room, it appeared as if could hold a fair few more people then just the three of them, but hey he wasn't complaining. At least this room looked comfortable, the walls were stone, it was slightly drafty, and it reminded him very much of his den. He yawned suddenly realizing just how tired he was even if it was still light out and plodded over to the space between the two empty beds. Settling himself down onto the ground there on his side in something as close to a ball as he could manage the ookami shifted a bit as if trying to borrow farther into the ground before laying still, and his breathing soon took on the even tone of sleep.

"There is a bed their for a reason you know? So that you can sleep on it." Draco commented as if trying to imply that Kouga was stupid, or didn't know what a bed was for.

Sinko yawned not even bothering to look at Draco he made his way over to Kouga and curled up beside him on the ground. "We don't like to sleep in beds." He commented as he too appeared to attempt to burrow farther into the ground then they already where before his breathing evened out and he to was asleep.

Draco shook his head "Merlin, this is not going to be a good year." He comment watching the two boys in skirts curled up on the floor in from of him. Why did they have to wear such revealing clothing /and/ sleep on the floor in said revealingclothing? Not that he really cared of course, it was just a matter of house pride.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The next day found Professor Snape barging into the fifth year room at the crack of dawn in search of his newest students, only to find the room empty. He knew Draco was already up and eating breakfast he had seen him at the table when he had passed by, but he had not seen the new boys. So where were they? He made his way back to the great hall and stopped behind Draco "Where have the new students gotten off to Draco?" he asked shortly, already mad he was the one having to take them out shopping, mustless that they were now MIA.

Draco looked back at the professor before speaking "Last time I saw them they were out side; And that was when I came in here to eat Professor" he replied before returning his attention back to the others at the table as well as his mostly vanished meal.

Snape nearly growled, so now he got to go find them. He turned on his heal his robes flying about him and headed back out of the great hall and out the main entrance of the school. He found the two boys not far outside the door both in fighting stances, their breathing labored, and both covered in dirt. He almost literally growled at the two but instead opted for a growling out "What do you think you are doing?" as he advanced on them.

Kouga 'humphed' and took up his place between his brother and this advancing threat known as Snape their Head of House and Potions Professor. "We were sparing Professor-Sama" he replied having decided first thing this morning that he was going to start addressing these people properly rather then like they were all his friends. "We usually spar before breakfast, especially on days like today when we have nothing else to do." He added with a shrug.

Snape's eye narrowed and he quickly pulled out his wand. "Well you do have something to do today. We are going to Diagon Alley, I am sure the Headmaster warned you of as much." he stated mumbling something and waving his wand at the two boys before replacing it back up his sleeve. "That is a bit better" he said gazing over the boys who were now a good bit cleaner "Now lets go" he added turning and heading for the entrance to the school grounds.

Kouga growled at the retreating form of Snape he did not appreciate having this 'magic' stuff used on him with out his permission. He glanced down at himself and then back at Sinko, well they were a good but cleaner, so he supposed he would let it pass for now. After a moment of allowing Snape to get ahead of them Kouga finally decided to stalk after the man, taking his sweet time in catching up.

Sinko followed along behind his brother and the professor in a slightly less pissed off mood, but unhappy nonetheless about his sparing being stopped. He stopped about a foot from where Snape was leaving him self to Kouga's right side and staring at Snape.

"Hold still" Snape ordered as he reached out to place a hand on both boys before disappearing with an audible pop. Another loud pop sounded as they reappeared in the leaky cauldron amid a quickly silenced din of noise and people. He glared at a couple of people who were staring at the three of them before heading for a back door "Keep up" he snarled at Kouga and Sinko along his way.

Entering the alleyway behind the tavern Snape pulled out his wand again, and while Sinko couldn't see what he was doing he was quickly stopped from asking in favor of the door. Yes a door, the door that had quite suddenly appeared just beyond Snape, and that he was walking into. After a growled "Come on" from said professor Sinko's brain kicked in enough to send him after the man, causing Kouga to stalk along beside him staring-or more exactly glaring-at Snape.

He couldn't turn his head fast enough to see everything he wanted to. There was so much here, so much he wanted to stop and see, and ooh were those owls, and was that a broom. He didn't realize he had stopped but evidently had for he was suddenly seized about his arm by a spindly hand and quickly extracted himself from the grasp. Turning his gaze to the owner of the hand he found Snape's disapproved gaze locked onto his own and behind the professor he could see his brother growling at Snape.

"I told you to keep up" Snape snapped at Sinko before turning back around and heading off again. Once he arrived at Gringotts he stopped and gaze at the boys "Do either of you have any money?" he inquired quite agreeing with the headmaster in that they probably didn't but asking as instructed anyway.

"Just lots of this, and maybe a few demon teeth." Sinko replied extracting what appeared to be a gold coin-or something similar-from one of his wrist bands.

Snape nodded "Well then if you will give me all of this I can get you set up with some money." He said trying to be civil, but not liking being in such a public place. He knew-just as the headmaster did-that at least if he acted like he didn't enjoy this outing then if he was spotted no one would think a thing of it, but he still didn't like the chance that he may be spotted. It didn't take too long for them to be finished in the bank and they came back out carrying two bags of jingling coins, one in his position and one in Kouga's.

Kouga was still not thrilled about this, all these people were staring at him, and he just wanted to rip al their heads off for it, but he couldn't. He had promised Sinko in the back that he would be good and leave /all/ of then alone-including Snape. He trailed after his brother allowing his to follow Snape and leaving himself to watch their backs. Their first stop was some place that sold the odd clothing that everyone else around here seemed to ware, and Kouga quickly tried to retreat out of the store. "I am not wearing those things." He snapped at Snape when he tried to catch him and drag him back into the shop.

'Right again' Snape thought, how did Dumbledore always seem to know what other people were going to do. "The Headmaster had expected as much. He said that if you truly will not then you were free to get a few in what ever color you wanted and that they could be adjusted to look like you current clothes." He said silently amused by the look on both Kouga and Sinko's face.

"Ok" Sinko replied before looking around the room at the varying colors of robes "You could do with something in something other then brown" he stated gaze over at Kouga who paled considerably. Leaving no room for Kouga to reply the half inu was quickly going through the various colors and designs of robes, and a few moments later made his way back over to Kouga and Snape carrying a few different ones. "There, these will be good." He stated with a smile proudly displaying his small collection of robes "Here these are yours try them on, I need to see if they fit properly." He stated handing Kouga several of the robes.

Kouga glared at Snape, this was all his fault, before he was directed into a smaller room off to the side that was used as a changing room if it was needed. Once he had changed into each one he came out and allowed Sinko to poke and prod him until he either accepted or rejected the choice.

Once Kouga was done Sinko took over the room and when he came out some time later he two was down a few choices. "There" he stated happily allowing Kouga to take the robes from him. He was rather pleased with him self he had picked up four new robes for Kouga: one black, one silver and black, one green, & a slightly off white one. For himself he had only found three but he was pleased with them, he had gotten one of a bloodred, one of an odd blue gray, and the last was a green and silver one.

Snape eyed the chosen garments silently complementing Sinko for having chosen so many that held Slytherin colors, and barely managed to resist laughing at the look on Kouga's face as he too eyes their new garments. "Very well" he stated as he attracted the attention of the witch who owned the shop. Once he had explained to her how the robes were to be altered and she had taken the appropriate measurements they left the chosen garments in her care to come back for them later and headed for another shop.

Neither boy was to happy about their next stop, the book store. They had no desire to go into a book store with a professor, he was bound to spend all day there and there were other places the boys would rather visit. When they were back out in under half an hour however both seemed to lighten in their sour moods, maybe this Snape wasn't so bad after all-at least for the moment. Their next stop was for potion supplies, and this is where they spent most of the next hour. Between Snape being a Potions Master and always being willing to stay in the potions shop, and both Kouga and Sinko being so into Potions as well they just got lost in the shop. Finally however it was Snape who pulled them to their senses by remembering that they still had places to go.

Their next shop was Ollivander's Wand Shop, where they were greeted by the odd old wand maker. "Greetings." He said watching Snape then turning his gaze onto Kouga and Sinko "Ah these are the new students then." Ollivander stated "So which of you shall go first?" he asked looking from one demon to the other.

"I will" Kouga stated steeping up, Sinko had already beat him to the punch several times today and he was not going to let him do it again. It's not like he was scared of these people, he was just being cautious was all. Receiving a nod from the old man he steeped a bit closer to him unsure of what really to expect."

"Which is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked Kouga as he pulled out his tape measure. When he received a blank stair in return he elaborated "Which hand do you right with?" he asked. After receiving an "I don't write" in response from Kouga he frowned and turned his gaze to Snape who gave him a 'what do you want me to do about it' look. "Then how about you just hold out your hand." He suggested.

Kouga nodded and left out his left hand to the man who quickly started taking measurements. After a few second however Kouga realized that the tape measure was moving on it's own and backed up from it causing it to follow him for a second before dropping to the ground as Ollivander returned. When a wand was thrust into his hand Kouga just stared at it for a moment, before Ollivander spoke.

"Wave it around a bit." The old man stated watching Kouga who quickly did as told. "Nope" he stated taking the wand back from the boy he retrieved another one, and another and another, until finally the wand shot out green sparks "10 inches made of Yew and dragon heart string" he stated placing the wand back in it's box and sitting it back on the counter. Then turning to Sinko he repeated the whole processes again until one sparked red for the half inu "6 inches cherry wood and unicorn horn" he said adding Sinko's wand to Kouga's.

The wands were paid for and then they were quickly ushered out of the shop "The only thing left is a pet if either of you wanted one." Snape stated looking at them demons.

Sinko grinned "You mean those owls we saw earlier?" he asked receiving a nod from Snape in reply. "Ooh I want one." He said happily and quickly made his way to where he remembered the shop being. He made his way into the shop labeled Eyelops Owl Emporium and gazed around at the owls, he liked them and he just had to have one. Realizing that the other two had caught up he turned his gaze to Kouga "Did you want to get one?" he asked.

Kouga looked around at the various owls, he really had no affinity for the things like his brother, but by the look on Sinko's face it would up set him if he didn't so he might as well. He made his way around the shop till he found a cage buried in the shadows holding a rather odd looking owl. He was about as tall as his arm was long from wrist to elbow. His feathers were the color of his brother's hair, silver, and his eyes were of a silver blue color. He retrieved the cage and after a moment of staring at the bird he made up his mind, he would take it. He opened the cage and the bird with in it flitted out and perched on his offered forearm.

Suddenly he heard a rather surprised "Amazing." Come from some where behind him and turned around to face the speaker. It was the owner of the place and she looked as if she had just seen something that was impossible.

"He never goes to anyone, and if I try and pick him up he attacks me." The owner said by way of explanation.

Kouga locked his gaze onto the sliver owl's again earning him a hoot in reply from the odd owl. "Is that true Inu?" he asked the bird who again hooted in reply. "He said he just likes me is all." He said gazing up at the woman.

"You mean he talked to you?" She asked earning her a nod in reply. She gaped at Kouga for a moment before snapping her jaw shut "You can have him then. Obviously he was meant for you." She said receiving a questioning look from the ookami. "That is a rare owl, you have on your arm; He is one of very few owned by wizards. They are known as Silver Owls due to their coloring, and what makes them special is that only /they/ can chose their owners and when they do they will 'talk' with them, and when they want to those close to their chosen owner." She explained shifting her gaze to the approaching Sinko.

"Did you want that one?" She asked the half inu who nodded happily. "Very well" she replied.

Once Kouga had paid for the snowy owl that Sinko had chosen they head back to the robe shop to collect their new clothes. Before they paid Snape approached the second clothing issue that had come up "Would you all like to pick out some shoes while we are here?" he asked. He received a glare from Kouga that clearly stated haven't we gotten enough, and a shake of the head from Sinko. He suppressed a sigh these boy were to set on their clothing. "Very well" he replied before paying for the clothes and handing them to Koga and Sinko.

They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and Snape appreciated them back to the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Judge: Sorry this chapter took so long, hope it being a bit longer then normal made up for it somewhat.

Felix: _sniffles_ Sorry, please R&R and I will try to write faster.


	7. Inu and Draco

Hanji: Ok going to try and pick up the story a bit now, and get a bit more into the actual plot; As soon as I can figure out what the actual plot is…

Dante: I'm working on it, chill out Kouga.

Hanji: Shut up you.

Dante: _Sticks out tongue_ I'm the muse here remember, you said I had to be. Which is why Kouga's language in this chapter.

Hanji: Not for long you won't be _glares at Dante_

Dante: _remembers what she did to Felix and runs away_

Hanji: Me no own, but me is going to kill my new Muse, so excuse me _Grabs up a muse killing dart gun and heads after Dante with an evil grin calling out 'here Dante Dante Dante, come here boy, come here Dante' as she goes_

"…" English

/…/ Japanese

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 7: Inu and Draco

Once back on Hogwarts grounds both boys headed straight for their room. They wanted to put their stuff away, and /then/ if they had time they would go get some lunch if they didn't they would still live until the evening meal.

/Well/ Kouga said as they entered the room that he and Sinko shared with Draco /that was interesting/ he added sitting down the bags he was carrying.

/Which bed did you want Kouga/ Sinko asked wanting to get his things put away.

/I will take the one closer to Draco's/ Kouga replied grabbing back up the bag that held his new clothes and heading for said bed.

Inu hooted softly at his owner and lifted off of the shoulder he had moved to for their travel. He landed on the middle of Kouga's chosen bed and turned his head to face the caged snowy owl on the bed beside him and hooted again almost in greeting.

The snowy owl hooted in return and ruffled it's feathers by flapping it's wings against the cage it wanted out now.

/Ok Ok Ookami./ Sinko said going over to the cage and freeing the snowy owl "Calm down girl" he added shifting the owl to the bed. Hearing a chuckle behind him he turned to see Kouga shaking his head and chuckling. /What/ he demanded of is brother. When no response came he glared at the ookami and stomped over to him glaring at him /What is so damn funny/ he demanded again.

Kouga grinned /You named her Ookami/ he replied half question half statement.

/So/ Sinko replied in a 'your point is' tone /You named him Inu/ he added indicating the silver owl watching them from the bed.

/No he named him self/ Kouga replied with a shrug.

Inu hooted as if insulted, he did not need someone to name him he knew his own name thank you very much, and he informed Sinko of as much when the half inu locked gazes with him.

Sinko blinked watching the owl "Ummm" he said unsure of what really to say. Did that owl just talk to him? Well it had seemed like it, but at the same time, it hadn't seemed like it. Finally he decided to chance being informed that 'he had lost it' by his brother and voiced as much. /Ummm I think your bird just talked to me/ he stated not shifting his gaze from the owl.

Kouga glanced around at Inu, the silver owl hooted a couple of times and clicked his beak, before Kouga returned his gaze to his brother. /Yes said that 'Of course I talk to you. Who did you think it was that thing behind you?' So I guess that he isn't to thrilled that you didn't realize it was him who was talking./ He replied.

Sinko nodded dumbly and glanced behind himself; Oh he was talking about Ookami. Well no he hadn't thought it was her, but he did realize owl's could talk, he supposed Inu was just special. 'Well that or we are both losing it' his mind added as he smiled. Finally he replied to Kouga/Inu's question. /No I hadn't thought it was Ookami speaking Inu. I just did realize that owls could speak was all. So it just confused me is all. I'm sorry If I upset you Inu./ he stated.

Again the silver owl hooted as Kouga locked gazes with him. After a moment the ookami nodded/He says you are forgiven../ he started drifting off midsentence as the door to the room opened. When it was only Draco who came in he continued /..forgiven, but that you are not to do it again/ he finished before acknowledging Draco without bothering to look at the other boy. "Hello Ningen" he said in greeting.

Draco nodded, "Hello, and wher have you both been all day?" he asked his gaze going over the two owls and the bags of school things, and the clothes that had already been put away in the open chests at the foot of each boy's bed.

"Shopping in Diagon, with Snape" Kouga replied. /Fucking ningen, thinks he has to know where we are at all times of the day…/ But his statement was again stopped.

/Kouga/ Sinko growled out his brother's name his gaze having shifted to Draco /He is already back at it./

Kouga turned his head just enough so that he could see Draco, and indeed the boy was again staring at Sinko. "Ok. What is your fucking problem boy. I have told you at least five times within the past day to stop staring at my brother, and yet you still keep staring. So do you just like him, or do you just have a fucking staring problem."

Draco quickly went from his normal pale, to a bright red, to a rather vivid white that was worse then his normal paleness. "I do not like your brother. It is just odd to see someone walking around with silver hair and cat ears. Then add to it that it is a boy who is walking around in a skirt, and that he has a brother who looks nothing like him and is also walking around in a skirt. He is just weird ok you Mudblood."

Kouga raised an eyebrow, he thought their outfit was odd when he was walking around in a dress? That was definitely a new one. "Ok first of off they are not cat ears, he is an Inu not a Neko. Second you wear a dress so how can you say anything about what we are wearing. Besides every one in the pack male or female wears clothes similar to ours, it is just what we wear. Then as for us not looking alike that is because he was not born into the pack, and I was, he was adopted into it."

Draco smirked "Well since I have no idea what in the name Merlin a Neko or an Inu are I could care less that they are not cat ears. As for my 'dress' it is a robe thank you, not a dress; And if your entire pack runs around in skirts then I guess all your pack is made up entirely of skirt wearing fags.." what ever else he had been about to say was quickly cut off as he was knocked of his feet.

Sinko growled lowly at Draco, and he was just about to go kill the other boy when Kouga did it for him. His brother leapt Draco striking him in the side of his face and knocking his off his feet.

FFFFFFFFF It is going to be switching from one person to another often for the remainder of this fight FFFFFFFFFFF

Draco retaliated by tripping Kouga causing him to fall on top of the other boy. Then he took advantage of the situation by rolling the ookami under him and returning the punch to the face with one of his own landing his fist square on Kouga's nose.

The ookami growled loudly, that had hurt a good bit. He spotted Sinko moving to help him and rolling Draco back under him shook his head. /NO stay there until you can get out. Then when you can leave, do. I don't want you in this, this is between me and him./ he nearly growled at his brother. Then grabbing Draco's head in both his hands his knocked their heads together hard.

Draco's head swam, Merlin that had hurt. He just wanted to get away and give this boy one good hex, then it would all be over. Since he wasn't getting the chance right now though he relied on what he could do. And do to Kouga's place on his hips that was very little, but he could continue to punch him, or try and switch their position again; He opted for both. He brought his right fist against Kouga's head using the momentum to pull his body after it.

Kouga growled at the newest switch in positions, this was getting him no where, and fast. So before Draco could get a good hold he quickly pulled him self out from under the other boy and was on his feet in seconds. Grabbing Draco's arm he brought the other boy with him, before shifting his grip some and sending him over his head and onto Draco's bed behind him.

Sinko saw his exit and quickly took it hurrying from the room. This was not looking good. He quickly headed out of the common room and for the great hall, maybe lunch was still going and he could catch one of the teachers. They could surely break up the fight before his brother got hurt.

Meanwhile Draco had managed to recover his breath and grabbing Kouga's leg yanked causing the ookami to fall backwards.

Kouga groaned as he cracked his skull against the hard stone floor of the room. His head was pounding so bad, but he was not about to let that stop him from kicking the shit out of one Draco Malfoy. So he grabbed the upper arm attached to the hand that was still attached to his leg and tugged yanking Draco off the bed.

"Ahhh" Draco yelled as he was yanked from the bed to fall head first into the floor, and his lower body followed his upper causing his to end up flat on his face half laying on Kouga.

Both Boy's were aching from having their heads cracked against the floor, but it was nothing compared to what happened next. The door to the room flew open cracking against the wall sending the vibrations threw both combatants head's and then it wasn't help when followed by a booming "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Dante: sorry it is so short hard to Muse when you are being chased by a….AHHHHHHH _run off again_

Hanji: R&R _Runs after Dante_

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

MoroTheWolfGod – Glad your continuing to R&R, hope you liked this chap.

kit-kit –Sorry but you get to wait just a bit longer on the classes. They would have started them in this chapter, but a certain Muse is already messing up in his job, and is probably going to be replaced again soon.

Sailor Black – Does that work for you Tado? Or did you mean a different kind of fight ;) And of course Kouga is going to be a butt that's his job remember, just tell his to ask Yasha…and I still say one will be called Inu and one will be Ookami and that after that I don't care

Petpeeves12 – glad you like the fic so far, hope you liked this update.

Ok now I got a challenge for you all. The first two reviewers to correctly guess either who is at the door, or the parings for the fic can make guest appearances in the fic, either as the Slytherin Head Girl or as a Professor which ever they chose. If ya want to participate just do so in a review or an e-mail to me.


	8. Punishment and Bobland

Hanji: _Looks around_ Now who am I going to have as a muse _Walks off thinking aloud_

Chaos: Shhhhhh. She doesn't know I'm taking over now. So just keep it quite and maybe I can add in some more fighting before she figures it out. Oh ya and she no own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, nor Bobland, she is just borrowing them. Oh and contest winners sonas are Tado Briefs and Professor Duck Tinkles-or Mrs. Tinkles. Other unknown people added for my kicks and plotting purposes.

"…" English

/…/ Japanese

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 8: Punishment and Bobland

Both boys froze at the loud voice.

Kouga was the first to react opening one eye to glance at door, yep that's who he had thought it would be. "Hello Professor-Sama" he greeted blandly as he tried to calm his pounding head, not bothering to move from his place on his back on the floor.

Draco's breath hitched, before lifting his head to look behind him at who stood in the door, please don't let it be... His eyes went wide at who stood there, it was. He was quickly on his feet, and forced him self to stay there even as he tried to black out due to his quick change in position and pounding skull.

"Explain your selves now." The person at the door practically hissed out at the boys.

"We were just sparing Professor-Sama" Kouga replied keeping his bland tone, and glancing at his brother. He had not told Sinko to go get anyone.

Draco quickly reined in the surprise that threatened to show as Kouga tried to rescue them both from their Head of House. "He is just helping me learn to fight like a muggle, since Dumbledore said I was supposed to help him catch up in wizarding classes." He added with a shrug of indifference.

"Oh really?" came a voice from behind Snape and Sinko.

'Merlin, what is she doing here?' Draco thought as a girl half shoved Sinko out of the way.

"Professor Snape, they have been fighting since Kouga and Sinko showed up the other day." The girl informed the annoyed potions master.

"Is that so?" Snape replied looking over the two boys. "Detention for both of you for the next week. I will see you in my room starting at eight tonight." He decreed before turning and sweeping out of the room his robes whipping out behind him.

"You worm. Why did you go an tell him that Tado." Draco sneered at the girl still standing in the doorway.

Tado shrugged "Because it gave me a reason to tease you later about hitting on Kouga." She replied before following the path Snape had just taken.

After a moment what she had said sunk in and Draco's face gained a light pink color as he stormed out after her. "Get back here Tado Briefs! You are dead perfect or no perfect!" could be heard from half way down the hall after Malfoy had left.

Kouga and Sinko looked at each other /Ok so that is the other perfect./ Sinko said.

/So it would seem./ Kouga replied standing up. /Now why in the name of Kami did you go get that man./

/I didn't want you to fight because of me./ Sinko replied making his way over to is bed where he quickly finished putting his things up.

Kouga watched his brother for a long moment before returning to putting his things up as well. /Are you hungry/ he asked finally to break the awkward silence between them.

/Somewhat/ Sinko replied /I think they might still have food. The meal was just starting when I came back with Professor-Sama/ he added.

/Then lets go see/ Kouga said stretching and heading for the door only to be stopped by a loud hoot from his bed. He looked around to the silver owl locking gazes with him a moment before smiling. "Then come on you silly bird" he told Inu holding out his arm.

Inu hooted again and lifted off the bed, but instead of using the offered perch he landed on Kouga's shoulder.

Sinko glanced over at his own bed where Ookami was resting "Since Ookami has gone to sleep, I will leave her here." He said before heading out the door after Kouga and his owl.

They entered the great hall and took seats at their house table, which lucky for the rest of the students were far away from one Draco Malfoy who was glaring dagger at Kouga. "Oh hello you are those new boys right? My name is Majin Bob." Said a girl to Kouga's right as she sat as close to the demon as she could-just short of sitting /on/ Kouga.

"MB stop that now. He is Draco's" Piped up a voice from across the table that Sinko quickly recognized as the other Slytherin Perfect one Tado Briefs.

"So?" Majin Bob returned keeping her attention focused on Kouga.

"So leave him be or I will tell Snape about your collection of pictures." Tado replied with a smirk as she thought about the other girl's hidden collection of yoai pictures. "Or maybe I should tell him about that story you were writing with him in it." Tado added when she only received a smirk from the red clad Slytherin.

"Hey that's not nice Tado, you know he will just take them and keep them for himself." Majin Bob replied with a smirk at the look on Tado's face.

"Are you causing problems again?" A new voiced asked from behind Kouga, Sinko, and Majin Bob.

"Who me?" Majin Bob asked as she turned some to look behind her at the white haired, blue robed, Ravenclaw perfect.

"Yes you MB. I head most of that conversation." The new girl replied to her near duplicate whom still sat nearly onto of Kouga.

"What is that supposed to mean Pixie Bob? Are you implying something?" Majin Bob, now dubbed MB by Pixie Bob, returned.

"I am implying that I go up to Snape right now and tell him…" Pixie Bob was cut off as another group of lat comers to lunch joined the growing group.

"Is MB causing problems again PB?" an orange robed girl asked.

"It appears she has some pictures that would be of interest to Professor Snape,is all Coco." Pixie Bob, now to be budded PB, replied.

"Ok every one hold on. Introduction time.Every one this is Kouga and Sinko." Tado said indicating the demon and hanyu. "Kouga, Sinko, this is Majin Bob or MB for short.." she indicated the black haired red robed girl nearly sitting on Kouga "..That is Pixie Bob or PB for short she is a RavenNerd Perfect.." she indicated the blond haired blue robed girl who was glaring at her for slandering her house name "..Next to her in the Orange rob with black hair is the Hufflepuff Perfect Coco Grim. Beside her in the jeans and button up shirt is Fairy the queen of all fairies, he is the other Hufflepuff perfect. Then that one behind them in the green robe in Pickles he is the other RavenNerd Perfect." She finished earning her another glare from PB for the slander of Ravenclaws name.

"I will remind you that I am also a perfect Tado, and as such would remind you that it is Ravenclaw /not/ RavenNerd, or HufflePuke as I have heard you call Hufflepuff so often. I will also warn you that you will remember this or I will be docking you points next time you say that." PB said before promptly turning and leaving for her own table.

"Ya we should go too, but tell me if MB gets out of hand I will take my mallet to her for you." Coco said before heading off to her own table as well.

"Ok bye every one." Tado replied as the rest of then followed Coco off to their own tables.

Kouga and Sinko turned their gazes to one another /Well that was odd. I think it's time to go/ Kouga stated getting rather uncomfortable with this MB person sitting so close to him. "My brother and I are going to be off." The ookami added as he stood up and left out the large door of the great hall.

Sinko nodded and stood up heading for the door to the great hall after his brother.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It was time for the evening meal before the brother ventured back into the castle again. They took up seats at their house table and were soon joined once again by Tado, MB, and to their surprise Draco. MB once again took up the seat beside Kouga, Tado held the on across from him, and Draco was across from Sinko who sat on the edge of the bench.

Once all the students and professors were in place a low hum of talking and pointing at the head table broke out around the hall. It was soon silenced however as Dumbledore stood up drawing everyone's attention. "As I am sure you have all noticed we have a few new professor with us today. They were meant to be with us all year, but as they couldn't make it they will be starting tomorrow. I would like to introduce our new flying instructor Madame Ali, her predecessor is taking a leave to care for her new family. I would also like to introduce you to our new Muggle Studies and Astronomy professors, Mr. and Mrs. Tinkles. Mrs. Tinkles will be taking over Muggle studies and Mr. Tinkles shall be taking over Astronomy." Dumbledore said to a sporadically clapping hall.

Whispers of "/Mr./ Tinkles?" and "Aren't they young to be teachers" went up from several places around the room as every one studied Professor Tinkles and Professor Tinkles. You see the first 'problem' was that both were girls so most of them couldn't understand how either of them was a Mr. The second was that they appeared no older then most of the seventh year students.

There were a few other words though, like a shout of "HI DUCKY. WANT TO PLAY WITH MY GILLTUNE." from in the area of Majin Bob. Then another yell of "HI MR. TINKLES" came from some where at the Gryffindor table. Which quickly lead to a reply of "LEAVE HER BE DOODLE PENGUIN" from Pixie Bob, which caused the purple robed black haired girl to become pouty. "LEAVE OFF PB" was the quick reply from Majin Bob to Pixie Bob. Pixie bob was about to reply when Dumbledore spoke up again.

"Ok, it is time to eat so dig in everyone." The headmaster said as he sat back down and dug into his own meal.

Everywhere students calmed down enough to ding into their own meals, and just as the noise was starting to pick up again Kouga and Sinko could been seen making a hasty exit. "Kami that woman is going to pay. What was she /doing/ grabbing on me like that." Kouga raged as they headed for the dungeons.

"Kouga don't you have to go to Professor-Sama's?" Sinko questioned as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"Shit." Kouga replied heading right back out into the hall way.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hanji: _looks at Chapter_ Now who did that? Oh well I will figure it out when it is not 3:00 in the morning _Heads off to get some sleep_

Chaos: _Grins _Now I know that's not what was promised, but not to worry it will lead to some fun in the next chapter. I promise _Walks off rubbing his hands together_


	9. Detention leads to embarrassment

Hanji: _looks around_ Well maybe if I just leave for a while again this chapter will write it's self like the last one did, so ciao for now my readers _heads off._

Chaos: _Walks in grinning_ If only she knew _cackles manically before heading off to get to musing then stops and turns around coming back _Oh and she no own, you no sue, and so on know how that drill works_ walks back off cackling again._

"…" English

/…/ Japanese

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 9: Detention leads to embarrassment and in class…

"About time" Snape snapped as his second detentionie walked in. "You and Mr. Malfoy are to clean and straighten up this entire room before I return."

"You aren't staying Professor-Sama?" Kouga asked walking towards where Draco was seated and standing beside the other boy.

"No I have other business to attend to, not that it is any business of yours." Snape replied standing up form the chair he occupying behind his desk and heading for the door. "Oh and no magic Mr. Malfoy, that goes for you as well wolf boy." He added as he disappeared out the door shutting it behind him with a loud bang.

Draco scowled at the other boy before grabbing up a rag and a bucket of soap off of the table before him and heading as far away form Kouga as he could. He picked a rather nasty looking counter that was as far form the other as he could and dunking his rag in the soap water in the bucket at his side he set all his concentration on his task.

Kouga shrugged and picked up the other bucket that was on the table along with another of the rags and chose a spot as far away from Draco as he could. He didn't need to get in another fight with the other boy, not if it was going to land him on cleaning duty for a week. This was not the job of a man, this was the work of the women of the pack. The only men who did this work were those mated to other men and then it was always the womanly man. Which while he did prefer the company of the males of the pack to the females, he was not the sort to do this work.

His frown deepened into a true scowl as he continued to scrub at the counter, shit this was not a proper punishment. If had still been back in the pack…

"Kouga!" Draco half yelled as he stomped over towards the other boy.

"What do you want?" Kouga growled out at the perfect.

"I have been calling you for like ten minutes now. If you keep scrubbing at that counter you are going to scrub a whole in it. It is already beyond clean you stupid arse." Draco replied unconsciously placing his hands on his hips as he glared at Kouga from his new place just a few feet in front of the ookami.

"Who said I didn't want to scrub a whole in it Draco?" Kouga replied as calmly as he could while still wanting to introduce Draco's face to his fist. He picked up his bucket and rag and headed for the next counter where he set to work scrubbing again. Once again however he was interrupted.

"What is your problem. You were all set to kick my arse this morning but now that we are alone and you can you get all chicken." Draco said his tone on the edge of being a yell, but somehow managing to still be something a whine.

Kouga turned to look at the other boy and raised an eyebrow. "My problem?" he replied before completely turning and heading back towards the other boy till he only inches from him. "My problem? You are the one sitting here trying to start trouble sissy boy. So the question is what is your problem." He added lowering his voice till it was barley above a whisper.

Now this he could deal with, Draco's reactions were always so much fun. Almost like one of the pack's females when she was nearing her heat. He reacted so easily, it was almost funny, but he liked it too it gave him a way to make the other boy listen to him. He didn't even have to do much to make the white haired boy shut up, like his first comment about his brother. Yes it was no trouble at all for…

For the third time in less then ten minutes Kouga's thoughts were interrupted by Draco's rant. "My problem. I was not the one that was out half the day with Professor Snape when all I was doing was getting school supplies. I was also not the one that had some strange woman hanging on them for basically the rest of the day after I returned from my outing with Snape." Draco yelled not caring that Kouga was only inches from him.

Kouga blinked, well not exactly what he had been expecting the boy to reply with, and beside she was not 'some strange woman' she was a fellow Slytherin-not one he liked mind you, but she was. He was just about to inform Draco of as much when the other boy picked his rant up again.

"So who has the problem here? Me who did nothing or you who…" what ever else Draco had been about to yell at the ookami was cut off.

When Kouga finally released the other boy Draco was flushed and panting some. "Are you going to shut up now?" he asked keeping one hand on the other's arm to keep him standing.

Draco nodded, slowly. Ok that was not what he had expected at all, and he certainly had not wanted that either. Right? His spindly finger drifted to his lips, he couldn't believe it. Kouga had just kissed him, but why? To shut him up apparently. But it was Kouga, K O U G A, as in another guy, why didn't this bother him more then it was currently doing? No, it couldn't be.

He shook his head as if trying to deny his thoughts could possibly be true. No he was /not/ gay. He had /not/ just liked that. He couldn't, not ever. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were just simply /not/ gay. No Malfoy had ever been gay/ever/. Or had they? What about the missing names in the family history? His dad had always said they were the ones who had disgraced the Malfoy name. What if…What if some of them had been gay. No, no that couldn't be it.

He pulled himself from Kouga's grip and quickly made his way back to his side of the room where he grabbed up his rag and returned to scrubbing the counter with more force then was truly needed.

Kouga smirked watching Draco retreat back to the other side of the room. /So either he is stubborn/ he started glancing at Draco catching a glimpse of his bright red face /and he thinks he is not gay, or his family does not approved of his being gay/ he finished. His tone was low and there was no way Draco could have heard him, but frankly he just needed the noise, it was to quite now.

When Snape came back in a while later at elven to release them he was rather surprised to see the room almost spotless. But that was not all, it was also the fact that Draco was so red in the face-though he looked to be trying to hide it-and was seated as close to the door and as far from Kouga as he could get. Snape's gaze shifted from one boy to the other, before finally deciding that it was to late to deal with what ever it was now, he could find out in tomorrow's detention. "You are both dismissed." He told them, barely moving out of the way in time to avoid being run over my Draco in his hurry to get away from Kouga.

By the time Kouga found his way back to the room he shared with his brother and Draco, the white haired boy had already changed into sleep clothes and pulled the curtains around his bed. He just smirked and made his way over to where Sinko was laying sprawling out on the stone floor.

Sinko shifted to where his head was resting on Kouga's chest before speaking. "What did you do to him brother? He didn't say anything when he came in. He just changed clothes and went right to bed."

Kouga's smirk remained in place "I shut him up" he replied to the half inu before putting one arm around him and one behind his own head and drifting off.

Sinko sat for a moment confused, until suddenly his face gained a light red color and he muttered a low /oh/ before he followed his brother into sleep.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The next day Kouga was once again attacked by Majin Bob not long after sitting down for breakfast at the Slytherin table. And he was rather grateful when Snape came over handing himself and Sinko their class schedules. It gave him an excuse to get away from her /Lets go Sinko/ he said standing up and earning him a scolding from the owl perched on his shoulder. "Hush Inu" he told the owl making his way out the great hall.

"See you all later." Sinko said to the others they had been talking to as he stood up and headed after his brother. /So we have potions with Professor-Sama and the Gryffindors for our first class./ He said as he caught up with Kouga.

Kouga nodded /Yes so it would seem. Come we need to get our books and things for the class/ he replied picking up his pace to a run getting them to their destination within seconds. It took them a few moments to find their needed books and their potion indigents and stuff them into a bag that each had be given. They actually had several each as they were made from the fabric that was taken from their robes to make them match their clothes. Now while he would never admit it, it was nice to have colors other then just his normal brown fur for his clothes.

/This way/ he informed Sinko once they had all their things for potions and were back outside in the halls. It took them no real time at all to get to Snape's classroom. They were the first ones there and made just as the first bell singled that students had to get to their first classes of the day. Not really caring where they sat the brother's took up a seat at a table, which after a moment of study caused Kouga to get an odd half smile half smirk on his face.

/What is so amusing brother/ Sinko asked noticing the look on Kouga's face.

/That was where Draco was standing yesterday../ he indicated a spot just in front of and to the right of the table they sat at /..when that 'incident' occurred/ Kouga explained.

/Oh/ Sinko replied before turning his attention to where Snape was standing behind his desk.

"Everyone get started. Instructions are on the board." Snape said watching people quickly form into groups. "No Mr. Malfoy you are going to work with Kouga. Miss. Granger you are going to be working with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Longbottom you will be working with Miss. Bulstrode. Mr. Potter you are moving over here and are to work with Sinko." He said quickly changing up some of the groups. He had already been informed by Dumbledore that Potter and Malfoy were to help the two new students, so they might as well start helping now. That and maybe this would prevent any farther fights between Malfoy and Kouga, and any more of what ever happened yesterday while he was out.

Kouga smirked at Draco as the other boy took the seat across from him self. He didn't bother to speak, he didn't need to, besides it was to much fun to watch Draco squirm, so instead he started preparing some of the ingredients for the potion they were to be doing today.

Draco everything he could to avoid Kouga's gaze, but even so he felt his face redden as he thought again about the detention of the day before. Merlin this was not going to be a good class. He glanced up enough to noticed which of the ingredients Kouga had started to prepare and quickly grabbed the others and set to work on them, shifted in his place now and again as he went. He could almost swear he could feel Kouga looking at him, and it was unnerving.

Harry sighed "Ok lets get going. I will work on the first half you can do the rest." He told Sinko. This was another of those potions that was going to take most of the class to make, any that they were just barley going to have time to finish. Why did Snape always have to do this, did he hate him that much that he wasn't even going to let him work with Ron any more?

Sinko shrugged, he could have done this entire thing him self, it wasn't that hard. Apparently though they had to work in pairs so he would have to deal with not only working with someone else, but with someone else who wasn't Kouga. He set to work on his part of the ingredients and was done will the entirety of them before Harry was even half way done with him. He really didn't want to wait so instead he started helping the other boy.

Harry didn't realize what was going on until he went to pick up the roots he was to chop, and found them missing. "Sinko have you.." he stopped midsentence as he realized that all the rest of the stuff for the potion was sitting on the table prepared. "You finished all that?" he asked earning his a nod from the hanyu "That quickly?" he added receiving another nod. 'Wow, he is good' his brain praised the other boy as they started on the actual potion.

Kouga meanwhile was having to much fun enjoying Draco's discomfort to try and help him. He was enjoying watching Draco squirm just because he was watching the other boy. After a few moments though he did start to lose his patience and leaning forward some he spoke quietly to the white haired boy. "If you don't hurry it up a bit, I might decide to tell the class what we did in detention yesterday. Tell them about your little secrete." He said smirking when Draco 'suddenly' started working faster.

'No he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't. He wasn't that mean. He was not that much of a Slytherin. He wouldn't.' Draco glanced up at Kouga and caught his gaze for a couple of seconds. 'He would.' It didn't take him long to finish his preparations after that.

"Time is up. If you have finished bottled and label some of your potion and bring it up to the front." Snape said.

Draco looked up 'had it really been that long already?' he saw everyone moving so he quickly made for a vial and took some of the potion that he and Kouga had completed up to Snape's desk. When he returned he found every thing already cleaned up and Harry staring at Kouga.

"Did you need something Gryffindork?" Kouga asked when he noticed that Harry was staring at him "Or have you suddenly developed Draco's bad habit of staring at people for no reason at all?"

Harry blushed slightly he had realized he was staring "No I was just…It was just…how can you move so fast?" he said after a moment.

"We just can." Sinko replied for his brother as he disappeared for a moment before coming back when he quickly set to cleaning up.

They had just finished cleaning up when a bell sounded through the room "Everyone out. Kouga Sinko remain here I need to talk to you both." Snape said. Once ever one had cleared out Kouga and Sinko and either way to Snape's desk. "From now on you are both to work with Potter and Draco when you are in classes with them. They are supposed to help you catch up on your classes you are behind in. You will both also be taking flying lessons with Madame Ali every Saturday, you would usually learn this as a first year, but as you were not here then you will learn it now. Do you both understand?" Snape asked receiving nods from both boys. "Then you are dismissed." He stated waving them out of the room.

Kouga and Sinko headed out of the room, well since they didn't have a class right now maybe they could find something else to do, so they headed back to their common room.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hanji: Wow it worked, well this is interesting, I like this self writing chapters. _Heads off_

Chaos: _Walks in grinning_ Wow, she still hasn't realized I am writing them. Well please R&R, and I will get back to work musing.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yami Pandora – Soon enough for ya?

MoroTheWolfGod – Sorry off by a bit, but not to worry Moro. And here ya are more

Petpeeves12 – Oh it did? Well good, cause that's sorta where Majin Bob came from. She is the evil voice that lives in my friend Bob's head.

Sailor Black – Congratz Tado, ya won part of the contest and I'm glad ya liked the Tado in the story. So was this chapter interesting enough for ya? And see two in one day just like I promised

RedHerring – Sorry about that dude, but next time ya leave one of these an e-mail address would be nice. Why cause these I like to respond to sender on. Why because there is a really good reason his name is Snipe at time. Ya know what it is? The spell check in word. And while I know it didn't fix it back to Snape in all of the places it had jacked it up, if you will bother to read the story rather then flame me you would notice his name usually is Snape and not Snipe as I usually catch when it jack it up. So yes PLEASE NO MORE FLAMEING LIKE THIS IT IS JUST A STORY. IT IS JUST FOR FUN. SO GET OVER THE MINOR ERROR AND JUST ENJOY.

Also on another note for those of you who are HP buffs you will probably have noticed I keep calling Draco and the others Perfects. This is another case of autocorrect announce, I started will calling them Prefects, but then my computer kept changing it to Perfect. By the time I realized it was doing this I was just to lazy to change it, so sorry about my laziness everyone but for this story they are going to be Perfect vs Prefects.


	10. “Studying” with Draco an the Gryffindork

Chaos: _walks in looking around_ Heh, I think she figured me out

Dante: _Looks around at Chaos_ Oh your back good you can get back to your job then

Hanji: _Stomps in _No he can't Dante, Chaos is not allowed to write this story, why because I don't trust him not to get Kouga or Draco killed so _kicks Dante _Get to work or I'll give ya to Tado.

Dante: Ummm, heh _Quickly heads off to muse up the new chapter_

Hanji: _grins _Much better _Grabs Chaos_ Now come one you _Drags Chaos off while grinning like a madman...er woman_

"…" English

/…/ Japanese

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 10: "Studying" with Draco and the Gryffindork

Draco sank into one of the armchairs that littered the Slytherin common room. Was that how all his classes were going to be form now on? Him being at the mercy of Kouga's whim? Doing as told just so that no one would know what he was still trying to deny. He shuddered slightly at that thought. He was a Malfoy, and as such the thought of bending his will to anyone else's was beyond him.

He had no reason what so ever to allow Kouga to do this to him. At the same time how ever he did not want nor need that small slip of his to become knowledge out side him, the other boy, and-grudgingly-Sinko. Oh he had not gone right to sleep after last night's detention. No, he had been far from any sort of sleep when he pulled the hanging closed around his bed last night. He had been awake when Kouga returned and with the simple explanation of "I shut him up" seemed to tell the other new comer everything. He had just know by the way the other finally replied, the tone in his voice, that he had understood what that meant; and it was not a silencing charm.

It had been midnight at his last glance at a clock before he had fallen asleep. This morning he had woken up, showered, and dressed a good bit earlier and quicker then was normal for him. He had wanted to be away form Kouga if he could help it, he did not need a repeat of their encounter in detention. Even just that fleeting thought of the kiss brought the slight tingling feeling it had caused back to his lips. His fingers drifted to his lips again and he ran the spindly and pale digits over the pink lips.

His head of house had stopped him on his way to eat breakfast, which actually was not that odd for him, and he had followed Snape to his classroom.

FLASHBACK TIME

Snape took a seat in the chair behind his desk where he promptly laced his finger together, but to the first finger of each hand which he place tip to tip in a steeple look. He held his laced hands at chest level as he studied Draco for a long moment. Then he finally spoke "I am glad I caught you both before school." He said in and even tone.

The statement had confused Draco, both of who? He looked about the room and quickly spotted him, Dumbledore's Golden Boy. He was sitting at the table directly across form him self. How had he managed to miss seeing the other boy on his way into the room? Well that was not a good sign. If he was starting to miss seeing people then he must have been rather deeply in thought. Normally this would not be a problem as it would just be another plot to make said golden boy's life more miserable. Today however his thoughts had been on a certain wolf tail new comer; Not good at all, he did not like the idea that he could be that deeply into thought of that boy.

"I am sure you are both wondering why I have brought you here." Snape questioned rhetorically looking from one boy to the other receiving nearly identical looks of confusion and anger. "Dumbledore has informed me that it will be your jobs to help Kouga and Sinko catch up in there classes they are behind in."

Harry nodded "Yes Professor McGonagall told me that just last night." He confirmed with a shrug. He really didn't see what this had to do with anything. Nor did he see why Snape was dragging his down here just to say that. 'Greasy Git probably just wanted to try to find a way to give me detention' Harry thought.

Snape nodded slightly to acknowledge Harry's statement "Good then I am sure I will not need to tell you why you are to report to the Slytherin common room after potions class." He stated before turning his gaze to Draco "And you as well will be in the common room Mr. Malfoy." He added looking at the perfect.

While Harry sputtered looking for a response to Snape's words Draco nodded his understanding "Yes sir Professor Snape. Was there subject in particular you wanted us to start with?" he asked as he mentally cursed his head of house. What was he going to do? He did not want to spend anymore time then he had to with Kouga, not after what happened yesterday.

END FLASHBACK TIME

He was snapped from his musings as the common room door opened followed by a rush of wind. 'Well there here' Draco thought as he glanced at the entrance. His brown furrowed when there was no one there, but his question was soon answered by a voice close to his ear. "Looking for someone Draco?" The voice asked causing his to jump slightly and turn towards the speaker.

Kouga was stunned for about a second when Draco turned towards him, he hadn't been expecting that exactly, but that was not what had gotten him. What had gotten him was that he had been so close to Draco that when the other boy had turned towards him it had brought them into a kiss. He smirked when Draco jumped back after a few seconds of being stunned. "If you wanted another kiss Draco all you had to do was ask." He told the other causing him to turn an interesting shade of red. It was then that he noticed that they were not alone in the room, "Hey there, now what was your name again?" he asked Harry.

/His name was Harry brother and you know it. I know you better then that, you probably had his name memorized before we even got done eating. Though I bet you can't remember his friend's name./ Sinko told his brother with his hands on his hips as he watched the scene from his place at the top of the stairs that lead to the rooms they slept in.

Kouga feigned innocence as he glanced over at his brother /I don't know what you mean dearest brother? And which ever of his friends did you mean that red head or the one with the fuzzy bush on her head/ as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood to his full height facing the half inu.

Sinko rolled his eyes in reply. So he was definitely at it again then was he? Well he could keep his play to Draco. /You know very well which one I am talking about Kouga. And as for 'that red head' I am sure you had his named in your memory as fast as you did Harry's…/

"Ok what are you two talking about? It is rather rude to talk about people especially when they can't understand you." Harry fumed already annoyed that he had to be here. Although the display between Kouga and Draco had amused him and put his in a slightly better mood, this was getting ridiculous. These two just would not stick to english and kept going back to their other language when they started talking to each other. Though maybe this time they had been arguing as Sinko had sounded angry.

Sinko was the first to recover from the interruption he glared at his brother for another moment /We will talk later/ he said before turning his attention back to Harry. "I was just pointing out a small point to Kouga, and reminding him that you name was Harry is all." He replied to Harry's question.

Harry watched Sinko for a moment as it considering weather to accept that answer or not, but he finally nodded accepting it after the other added an "I Promise that was all" to his explanation. His gaze shifted to Kouga after a moment and the look on the wolf tail boy's face caused him to try and back away form him. The other looked like he was ready to murder someone and it scared him as he didn't think he could move nearly fast enough to get to his wand before the other could get to him.

Deciding to try and shift Kouga's attention he shifted his gaze to Draco who was in the chair behind Kouga. It was then that Kouga's words form a moment ago finally clicked, Kouga had said that if Draco had wanted /another/ kiss all he had to do was ask. Wait so did that mean they had kissed before? And if they had did that mean that…The great Draco Malfoy was gay? An odd smile found it's way to Harry's face and it was quickly followed by laughter at the very thought of it. Then the image and Draco and Kouga together came to his mind and his laughing only got louder. Suddenly he realized that the other three boys were staring at him and he abruptly stopped laughing.

His embarrassment at Kouga's words finally one Draco was the first to find his voice "What is so funny Potter?" he questioned glaring at the Gryffindor.

"I just suddenly realized how funny it would be to inform the school that the great Draco Malfoy, is an Antiman." Harry relied as he bit his lip to suppress another chuckle at the look on Draco's face. It was a priceless look, until he realized that that it was a look of confusion and not the one he had intended. Then his brain caught up with his mouth and he realized what he had just said and his suppressed chuckle disappeared, as he quickly paled.

Sinko and Kouga exchanged a quick glance both thinking the same thing 'what the fuck is that' but they didn't get to speak. Instead it was Draco who spoke up first "And what Potter is an Antiman?" the white haired boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's slang for gay" Harry replied his voice barely above a whisper at the admission.

"And what is Gay?" Kouga asked looking from Harry to Draco and back. (1)

"A gay is a guy who likes other guys" Draco replied as he continued to eye Harry.

"Oh ok. Hmmm so it has a name. Never had a name back in the pack. The males who liked other males just liked other males it was never given a name. Then same if a female liked other females." Kouga replied with a shrug before his gaze landed on Draco. "So why would it be a problem for the school to know you like other guys?" he asked still not understanding the problem.

"Because I have a reputation, I am Draco Malfoy, I am not some pillow bitter." Draco replied venom dripping from his words before he turned his gaze back to Harry. "So Potter why does Dumbledore's golden boy know gay slang terms?" he asked turning the attention from himself to the other boy.

Watching Harry shift Kouga couldn't help but be reminded of Sinko when he was asked something he didn't want to answer. So without really thinking about it he spoke up for Harry. "Maybe he was bored and found them Draco, just because he could. Or maybe he is like you and is a, oh how did you put it, pillow bitter." He replied with a slight smirk as he glanced over his shoulder at the Slytherin perfect.

It was then Draco's turn to pale "I just said that I am not a…" Draco was cut off as Kouga repeated the episode from detention the day before. When he was finally released Draco sank back into the chair and avoided the eyes of bother Sinko and Harry, he just knew Potter was going to run off and tell every one about that.

"You are right Niisan, that is the same look he had yesterday when he came back, except that he was a lot more red in the face." Sinko said eyeing Draco. Just then a bell rang through the castle jerking the boys form their problems.

Harry jerked slightly at the noise, he hadn't realized that they had been sitting here that long. "That means that it's time for lunch. We can talk later about when we will start studying, maybe after dinner or sometime this weekend." He said and hurried out of the common room and towards the great hall.

After a moment of silence the other three boys trailed after him, Though Draco was walking faster then Kouga and Sinko and avoided sitting with either.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

AUTHOR NOTE 1: now before anyone asks I know Sinko in chapter 5 thought about the term gay, but that was just it he only thought it, and basically neither he nor Kouga knew there was a term for being Homosexual. That Inuyasha's thoughts were just given the word gay, but he didn't actually know the word.

Hanji: _walks back in_ much better _dusts off hands_ You done yet Dante?

Dante: Yes, but I am not doing this anymore. _Shudders at the thoughts now in his mind_ you know how much I hate Yaoi

Nairith: _comes walking in _There you are Dante I have been looking for you. Look who I found _Drags Tado in _She said she was hunting for you

Dante: Why did you bring her here Nairith, you know why I am avoiding her.

Nairith: Yep I do _grins_

Dante: You will pay for.._eyes Tado and starts backing off._.Never mind I will get you later _Run away from Tado _EVIL WOMAN BOB WILL PAY FOR THIS

Hanji: _Watches Tado run after Dante _HAVE FUN CATCHING HIM TADO

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Xyna – Glad ya liked it. As for Perfect thing **indicates note as the end of the last chapter** it is explained there

Petpeeves12 – Yes he is, glad ya like the fruityness that is now Draco Malfoy

Sailor Black – Sorry it took so long to Update Tado, but here it is the much promised Update. Though as I told ya I will try and get one more out before I lose my internet

MoroTheWolfGod – Sorry it took So long, but here it is.


	11. Detentions, the Moon, and Problems

Nairith: _looks around _Umm where did everyone go?

Felix: _walks in munching on cake _Away from you?

Nairith: _glares at Felix_ Don't make me tell Mutter on you Felix

Felix: um now there's no need for that Nairith _slowly backs away from Nairith_

Nairith: ah but why not Felix I thought you liked Mutter? _Grins and then starts laughing as Felix runs off _well on to the story now. Oh ya and Kouga no own Inu or HP, though I have been informed that she partially owns Bobland. So ya no sue you won't get nothing cept maybe her devil dog who hates everyone but her and her chicken of a cat-who is now U G L Y ugly as he has been shaved cause he got into a cactus on the trip across country.

"…" English

/…/ Japanese

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 11: New Detentions, New Moon, and Problems Return

Kouga sank into what had fast become his favorite seat at their house table. He was second form the end on the bench with only Sinko between him and the end, across from them sat Tado and a guy named Blaise Zambini whom Sinko had met in their last class History of Magic. It seemed no one really liked that subject and if today was any indication of how the class was to be Kouga agreed with that, but that one old ningen had said that it was a class they had to take. He suppressed a growl as Majin Bob filled the space left between him and this girl named Pansy Parkinson; The red clad girl was an annoying woman and one that was on his list of people to get rid of next time he got the chance.

As dinner wore on and Majin Bob all but ignored him he started to think that maybe she had finally taken the hint that he was not interested in her, until she was suddenly latched onto his side. His before suppressed growl broke through this time and he glared at the girl out of the corner of his eyes.

Sinko's ears twitched at the sound of his brother's growl, but one glance at Kouga told his the problem. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, if Kouga would just tell her he was not interested that Majin woman would probably leave him be. Instead of voicing this though he instead decided to rescue his brother from her "Kouga didn't you have detention with Professor-sama again tonight?" he asked indicating a clock.

Kouga stopped his threat on the woman latched to his side to glance at the clock "Kuso" he cursed loudly when he realized he had exactly two minutes to get down to Snape's class. /I got to go Sinko, don't stay long and call me if you need me./ He said before taking off in a run to fast for any but his brother to follow and quickly making his way to Snape's classroom.

Not more then thirty seconds before eight o'clock he stopped just out side then door and walked in, he didn't need to scare the other two occupants by running it. No matter how much fun it might sound like just then. "Greetings Professor-sama." He said nodding to Snape as he took a seat right next to Draco. "Hello Draco-chan" he told the other boy intentionally changing from his usual name for the boy and making it more girlish as he gave the other a grin when he only raised an eyebrow at the change in his name.

Snape nodded to Kouga as he came in. "Now that you are both here we are going to do something different today. The infirmary is in need of a few potions, and as they should not be to difficult for either of you to make. This is what you will be doing today." He said. With a wave of his wand the board behind him held the directions for four separate potions.

"You are to get all four of these made before I return for you at eleven. There are vials for them in that cupboard.." another waved wand opened a cupboard that was filled with vials "..do not worry there are more then enough of them. Once you have finished label the vials, clean up, and be sure everything I back in it's proper place." He added. Standing up he headed for the door "and if all of it is not done by the time I return I will add extra days to your detention." He added in parting before he was out the door, to go grade papers, and it was shut behind him.

As soon as the door was closed and Draco was sure Snape couldn't see him to question his behavior he was away from Kouga in seconds and went to work on gathering the things they would need for the potions. He just wanted to get to work so that the other would not get another chance to do anything to him. He didn't get very far in his gathering though before everything started disappearing on him "What the…?" he questioned as he looked around onto to she the things reappearing near four caldrons on the table directly behind him.

His annoyance at Kouga disappeared to be replaced by anger as he glared at the growing pile of potion ingredients and caldrons "Ok you freak stop that." He demanded finally figuring out what was happening. When his demand was not met within seconds and Kouga only continued on with his work his eyes narrowed "Stop that now you fucking fag." He growled out at the wind gusting by him.

Kouga continued in his collecting for a couple more trips until he had all the thin out that they would need before he finally decided to return his attention to Draco. "Fag am I? So **what** exactly is a fag Draco-chan?" he questioned as he started on preparing the ingredients for the various potions.

Draco snorted "A fag is a derogatory term for a gay person." Draco replied glairing at the other boy and really starting to wonder at his change in name from the other. 'why the fuck did he start calling me Draco-chan? What is that supposed to mean? Is it a way for him to let other people know that he is hitting on me?' he wondered shuddering at the last thought.

Yes that was just what he needed for more people to know that Kouga was having fun making out with him. Even worse though all he needed was for people to find out he, the great Draco Malfoy, was **liking** it. He suppressed a second shudder at that thought and opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized that he had closed them, and jumped some. "What are you doing?" he yelled at Kouga who even after his retreating by the jump was still right in his face.

Kouga smirked "Watching you." he replied rather starting to like his game with Draco. He had done this several times already when he was back with the pack. It had become his favorite game to play with the males of the pack like this, or at least the ones he knew didn't like the females, he was not stupid enough to anger Moro by playing with the ones who really wouldn't like his attentions. This ningen though was different then any of them had been. Even the stubborn ones had given in to him in a day at the most.

He had been playing with Draco for going on two days now, and while that really wasn't long it intrigued him that the other boy was so reluctant to admit he liked it. It must have something to do with the 'I am the great Draco Malfoy' thing from earlier. It looked like he was actually going to have to try with Draco, this was going to be fun.

When his mental talk with himself was over and Draco still hadn't responded he raised an eyebrow "What's wrong Draco-chan? Am I not allowed to watch you?" he asked as he covered the couple of steeps space the perfect had gained "Or were you wanting me to do something else?" he added.

Draco quickly shook his head "Of course I don't you arse, now get the fuck out of my face." He said quickly stealing himself for what he thought was coming. Instead of what he expected though Kouga just went back to what he had been doing, and quickly finished preparing the ingredients for the potions they were to make. Blinking a couple of times he watched the other boy.

The way his long black hair almost seemed to shine. The way he seemed completely comfortable in the rather cold dungeons in the little amount of clothing he was wearing. Of course the other's brown furred wolf like tail also enthralled him. How on earth did he have a tail? That was probably the thing that intrigued him the most-ok second most-about Kouga, that wolven tail he sported.

"As much as I love you studying me Draco-chan. You would be of far more help just now if you helped with these potions." Kouga said glancing at the white haired boy out of the corner of his eye.

Draco quickly returned to what he was supposed to be doing rather then his thoughts of the other boy. By the time eleven o'clock came around he was getting worried, Kouga hadn't even tried to do anything else to him. What was he up to? Was he going to try and jump him or something once they left the classroom? Or maybe he had finally given up. Now that would be good if he had given up.

"Mr. Malfoy do you plan on staying here for the rest of the night?" Snape questioned when Draco had been standing there for a few moments after he had dismissed both him and Kouga.

"hmm? Wha'?" Draco asked glancing up and realizing that not only was Snape looking at him like something was wrong, but that Kouga was gone. "No sir, see you." he said and quickly left the room. When he got to his room he ignored Kouga and Sinko and after stripping off his outer school robe he got into bed and pulled the hanging closed.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Kouga yawned stretching his arms over his head. Frowning a bit when he realized that Sinko was still asleep on his chest he shook the other boy a bit /Wake up/ he told the other boy when he didn't move.

/leav e be/ Sinko replied fisting his hand that rested beside his hand on his brother's chest and attempting to burrow his head deeper into the warmth below it. /I don wanna ge up/ he added when Kouga pulled away from him and got up leaving him laying only on the chilled stone floor where he just curled up and tried to go back to sleep.

Kouga's frown remained in place as he watched the half inu for a moment before it suddenly came to him. He glanced behind him and found Draco's bed empty, good, he thought before returning his attention to Sinko. /Come on Sinko get up. We have to go to class or Professor-sama, Tinkles-sensei, McGonagall-sensei, or Sprout-sensei will come looking for us when we don't come to class./ he said trying to get the other boy up.

Sinko grumbled again /I said leave me be. Now go away Kouga./ he demanded sounding rather annoyed and angry as he swatted at Kouga's feet where the ookami stood.

/Sinko get up now. If you do not get up that old ningen or professor-sama may come to see what is wrong later after the sun goes down. Neither of us want that now do we/ Kouga questioned the half inu.

Sinko opened his eyes enough to glare at his brother. After a moment though he did allow himself a large yawn and sat up. /your right/ he conceded to the other boy as he finally pulled himself to his feet. Once both himself and Kouga were showered and dressed they headed for the dining hall, but at the entrance their progress was halted by a group of people who appeared to have just stopped to chat right in the middle of everything. "Move" he demanded glaring at the group.

"You can ask nicely" one of the girls replied. Kouga couldn't say he remembered her name, but he did recognize one of the boys as the one they had called Fairy so he knew that they were some of Majin and Tado's friends. After a quick search of the faces to be sure the red robed girl was absent he decided it was safe to talk to them log enough to get them out of the way.

"My brother is not is a good mood what ever your name was again. So I don't advise you make him ask again and you just move out of our way before I move you." he replied to the girl as he tried to keep a watch out for the Majin girl. His watch did not work however for no sooner had he made his demanded then did said girl appear from behind him and latch onto him.

"So not only are you a skirt wearing fag, you are the school whore too then?" Draco asked as he spotted the scene. He stopped near Kouga, Sinko, and the group of annoying girls that were all friends with the other Slytherin perfect allowing his patented smirk to find it's way to his face when he did so.

For the first time since their appearance the Friday past Sinko finally spoke out in true anger. "Shut the fuck up you cock sucking white haired dick up your ass gay shit head." He shot at Draco as his eyes narrowed and spit out any and every insult he could think of.

Kouga inhaled sharply this was not looking good at all. "Sinko." He replied to his brother in warning as he tried to pry himself away from Majin Bob's grasp.

/Kouga shut up. I don't care. He needs to shut up and get over it. He likes it when you kiss him and he just needs to admit that he is jealous when she hangs on you like that./ Sinko replied as his hands moved to rest on his hips and he turned to face Kouga.

By now Draco had finally recovered from Sinko's string of lousy insults and was glaring daggers at the silver haired hanyu. He advanced at the other boy ignoring Kouga for the moment and only shoving him out of the way on his way to Sinko. "Why you little greasy, pillow biting, skirt wearing, arse whore. I bet you are Kouga's personal little toy aren't you. The way he protects you, he is just protecting his personal toy isn't he. You little…"

"HOW DARE YOU" Kouga yelled interrupting Draco's rant as he finally ripped himself from Majin Bob's grasp and tackled Draco from behind-which earned him a squealed "Where is a camera when you need one" from Doodle-and sent them both sprawling onto the ground. "How dare you insult my brother like that!" he yelled as he knocked Draco's head against the ground.

As if just realizing what was going on the group of people in the door finally moved to stop the fight, or more exactly Pickles ran off go get a teacher while the rest of them but for Pixie Bob were saying something about how great a couple Draco and Kouga made and how now they needed to find some good Yaoi now.

Meanwhile Sinko just watched the fight with a smirk until he too finally seemed to realized what was happening when a voice broke in. "Sinko what are you doing just standing there stop him" the voice said causing his growling to stop as he looked about for the source of the voice. It only took him a second to spot a stunned looking Harry and Ron, as well as a rather angry looking Hermione. Before he could move to do anything though Harry was already moving to stop Draco and Kouga. The next thing he knew he was holding Draco away from Harry and Kouga and there was something wet running from his nose that tasted a lot like blood. Before more could happen though Pickles evidently came back because Snape and McGonagall were standing almost between them and neither looked to happy.

"Another two weeks detention for both of you Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Kouga and you will be joining them Mr. Sinko." Snape snapped at the three Slytherins as he looked them over noting their wounds from the fight-weather being in it or stopping it. Once he was sure none of the injuries were serious he turned his attention on the group behind him "Your heads of house shall be informed of your lack of trying to stop this fight. Especially you Ms. Monkey and Mr. Walks, the Head boy and girl should know better." He added before he gave the three Slytherins once last sneer for their bad behavior and was back in the dinging hall his robes whipping behind him.

McGonagall allowed Snape to finish before she laid into her house students. "Mr. Potter I think you will be joining Mr.s Malfoy, Kouga, and Sinko in their detentions." She said before her gaze turned to the group who had just watched the fight. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Penguin you three will be joining me for a week of detention for standing there and just watching this happen." She said sternly before she too returned to the dinging hall.

The next few moment in front of the great hall were silent, but eventually everyone left. Tado, Majin, Doodle, Pickles, and the rest of that group went into the hall to eat. Kouga and Sinko Made their way to Tinkles-sensei's classroom to await the start of their muggle studies class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room they to awaited the start of classes, for Harry and Ron it was Muggle Studies for Hermione it was Arthmancy. Draco just wondered the halls till class started and he had to face Kouga, Sinko, and the Gryffindorks.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The rest of the day Kouga ignored Draco but for giving him a glare now and again, and he and Sinko spent the rest of their free time in the library looking for a spell to hide what they both knew was coming. They knew there had to be one after all the stuff they had seen magic do, but all the same it was nearly time for sundown before they found it. It was currently time for dinner and they were both hauled up in the room they shared with Draco, waiting for it.

The sun went down, the moon came up, and Sinko glowed with a white light. When it died down he was in his fully ningen form. His shoulder length hair that was normally silver was now black. His formerly golden amber eyes were now muddy brown. His claw like nails were more rounded and more easily broken. He was now a ningen until the sun returned.

/I hate this/ Sinko sighed as he looked his hands over and pulled some of his hair to where he could see it. He returned his gaze to his brother and took a deep breath /Well lets see if it is going to work./ He said as he straightened up. They had been practicing with it on them selves and each other since they had found it about half an hour ago. So far he was still not doing good with it nether on himself nor on Kouga, but Kouga was doing good with both.

Kouga raised his wand and pointed it at his brother then with a quickly muttered spell Sinko's appearance altered. /Perfect I don't think.../ He said before the look in Sinko's eyes stopped him. Following his brother's gaze to behind him he found Draco standing in the door with an odd look on his face. "What do you want Malfoy-san?" he asked only bothering to face the other enough to where he could see him.

"What are you two doing? No one has seen you at any meals today, and it is nearly time for detention you are bo…" Draco replied only to be cut off.

"He's right Shatei, lets go." Kouga said after a glance at the clock before grabbing Sinko and running out the open door behind Draco. /I think he might have seen you for a second in her ningen form./ He said hurriedly to the hanyu when he stopped a little ways from Snape's classroom.

Sinko nodded agreeing with Kouga /I think so as well neechan, I suppose we will see when he gets here./ He said with a sigh as he and Kouga took seats together.

Draco made his way in a few minutes later and was only just on time. As he made his way to a seat away from Kouga and Sinko it was not easy to odd look the white haired perfect was giving the half inu. What could have, and was missed by everyone though, was the death glare that said Slytherin was receiving from the sole Gryffindor in the room. The look that almost dared him to try and do anything to Sinko.

Snape waited for Draco to take his seat before he spoke. "Well since you all though it would be a good idea to get into a fight tonight's detention is going to be dueling practice." He said glancing at the four. Taking in their reactions he decided to explain the rest if the exercise. "This will not be a normal duel. For this exercise you will be defending each other. You will be working in pairs. Mr. Malfoy you will be paired with Mr. Kouga. Meaning that Mr. Potter and Mr. Sinko shall be together. Mr. Kouga and Mr. Potter shall be defending first. Your job is to stop both your self and your partner from being hit by what ever your opponent throws at you. I will see you at eleven as usual until then I will know if you do now complete the assignment so get to work." He said heading out to as usual grade papers.

The four fifth years were left staring at the closed door as Snape left in varying degrees of shock-Sinko, Harry, and Draco-or anger-Kouga-at the professor's announcement. When the door opened again it had been a long detention for all four boys, the air between Draco and Kouga has been tense then entire time, where as Harry and Sinko had just had trouble stopping the various hexes thrown at them by the other two due to the strong power they held from first Kouga's and then Draco's anger at each other.

They were all tired by the time they got back to their rooms and even Draco fell asleep within moments of laying down in his bed that night.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Nairith: Wow that took a while to write, sorry about the sucky ending. Hope you all enjoy it, please R&R even if we aren't supposed to respond to reviewers anymore I-and the other muses who have been writing this story-still enjoy reading what you all have to say and will still respond now and again.

Kuso – shit

Shatei – (my) younger brother


End file.
